


Season Land

by Bun_Conejito



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Autumn, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Conejito/pseuds/Bun_Conejito
Summary: Hey im back jejeje, im here again with a new story about royalties in which the Monsta x as 7 are the main characters, but they are accompanied by other males from other groups that I enjoy too ^^, they are in a fictional land divided by seasons, in which they have the same season all year long. A Wonkyun and Showki fic in which they will grow together and find friends in the way to get to the throne.-STATUS: -->ongoing<--
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 50
Kudos: 61





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hope this story is of your liking and that we can enjoy this new journey together, this will be a little bit longer than my other fic, but I also hope that all of you can enjoy this fic too ^^, say that english is not my main language so any errors please excuse me as this is not proof read, without more words let's get started!!

#  PROLOGUE

This is the story of four reigns that are ruled by Kings and Queens. The four reigns are divided and around each other, they live in peace, but also separated from one another, not just by frontiers but by stricter laws to avoid a possible war. The land was at peace as the four reigns maintained a good relation between each other.

Each reign has its own characteristic that made it unique and special.

One of the reigns is known as “The Blossom Reign”, which is a constant spring the whole year, the place is full of all types of flowers. In their valleys, around the villages, and in the mountains. They are also famous for their cherry blossoms that cover the main road to the palace, decorating the place with a beautiful pink color all year long.

The second reign is called “The Breeze Reign”, as is a constant summer through the whole year, is known for the commerce of seafood, having just the best of the best in that matter. As the reign is near the beach. The castle stands near to the beach, letting the sea breeze inundate the spaces. The village is a place with a relaxed vibe and warm people, that is always charming and kind to all that visits the place. The principal feature of the place are the beautiful shells in the beach near where the sea starts, making beautiful pink and purple colors shine each sunset.

The next reign is “The Leaf Reign”, a beautiful place surrounded by trees and bushes that show a beautiful autumn color, the place is full of oranges, browns, yellows and whites. The weather of the place is like a fresh air in the morning, that is not so cold and not so warm is perfect. The palace is famous for its big ancient peach tree, which is located in the center of the main garden. Is well known for its large size, its lush foliage and the beautiful color of its flowers that are in full bloom all the year.

The last reign is known as “The White Reign”, the place is a fantasy view itself. In white the whole year as is winter all year long, the other reigns always wonder how people live there. The people in the place are always wearing warm clothes, but contrary to what others think, they are very used to the cold that they sometimes barely feel it anymore. The palace looks like it is made of crystal, it stands tall in the mountain where the cold is stronger, their gardens are a beautiful mixture of ice, water and red roses. Those as the legend says have been given as a gift to the queen of many years ago, by a foreigner, that was traveling through the land. The roses stand strong and beautiful with a red bloody color that gets the attention immediately between all the white. 

Everything was happiness and wealth, in all the reigns, that they always forget of that last reign that is out of their ways. A black and grey place shadowed by clouds and a minimum of sun. The place is known as “The Cloud Reign”, a place of mystic things and unknown things.

It was a peaceful like any other when the strong noises of trumpets and horses running and making caos, alert all the kings of the reigns. Little did they know that from that forget reign was starting to rebel a man that wanted power and being recognized too. 

This started a war that lasted years, and as a consequence, the four reigns decided that their best opportunity against this big army, is to stand together and unite forces. The war finished after 5 years. It was a disaster for all the reigns, who, once the war was finished, started to stand to rebuild their places again. Kings and queens that time, lost a lot, people, family and some even sons. But they know that they have to stand strong for the coming generation. And that's how a year after the war princess and prince were born in the reigns, to make sure no one would try to steal once again the peace of the reigns.

After the war, nothing was the same. As now the reigns have a better relation with each other, and trust each other. Now it was easier to go and travel to other places. After the war even families were separated, but it was all to a new beginning.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will start to know how this story is going and how is the life of our dear characters in this story, first of all Kihyun and Changkyun this brothers that will have a change in their lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hi, yes im utting here this both chapters first, so you will know a little of the story of this land and about our boys ;) enjoy the chapter and since now thank you for reading this, i appreciate the time all of you take to read this ^^

# CHAPTER 1

Changkyun is sleeping like a baby, dreaming and enjoying the commodity of his bed, trying to stay in it as much as possible. Today is a Saturday so he knows that he doesn't need to wake up early and help his mother and brother in the market to sell flowers. Yes, changkyuns family sell flowers, roses, lilas, sunflowers, and a lot more. They are well known in the village as they, with other 2 flower shops from across the land provide flowers to the palace. 

But today was different, as Kihyun Changkyun's brother has come to his room to wake him up early on a saturday, he tries the most he could to not get up from his bed.

“- Ya!, Changkyun get up!”, said Kihyun trying to take the blanket off Changkyun, “- Please, stop with this! Is getting late and we need to go to the palace today. And I remind you that you wanted to come this time”. Kihyun was losing his patience, when he remembered the trick that has helped him wake up Changkyun since he was a kid. He stopped trying to take the blanket, and started to locate the boy's side in the blankets and tickle him the most he could.

Changkyun who was take off guard, roll all over his bed until he land on the floor on the other side with a loud sound, “- KIHYUN!”, scream Changkyun to his brother who laughing at the sight in front of him, “- It’s not funny!, and is not fair to see that you are using this every time you try to wake me up”, he was pouting and sulking wanting to sleep more.

“- Come on, don’t say that. It was YOU, who ask to come to the palace this time to deliver the flowers for the party of today.” said Kihyun trying to not laugh at his brother's baby act and sulking.

“- I know that, but i thought the delivery will be in the afternoon”, said changkyun trying to get back to his bed, Kihyun noticed this and made his move quickly next to Changkyun, taking his blanket in one swift move, and making him walk to the bathroom.

They live in a modest house. The house is a little bigger than other houses, as their house is connected to the flower shop. As every day they have to take some of their flowers to the market, one of them goes with their mother and the other stays at the shop with their father. The flower shop open a couple of hours before the time to go to the market, so Changkyun is the one that goes with his mother to the market(In that way he can sleep a little more), Kihyun always help them carry the things needed for the day, and at the end of the day, help them carry them back too.

Their father and owner of the shop, has always made them help with the things done in the house. As he thinks it is important for kids to learn how to be of help for their parents since a young age. And that is why Changkyun and Kihyun have been helping with the shop since a young age, but, is Kihyun the older of the two the one that is more engaged with the shop. Kihyun has always gone with his father to the palace to deliver flowers, even when he was a kid, now the servants know him and greet him with a smile. Kihyun has always been kind to everyone and he enjoys the company of people, so the trips to the palace are his favorites for more than one reason. 

Changkyun is more like a free spirit, that he enjoys being in the market, with fresh air and the sun giving warmth to his skin. He also enjoys helping people on the market, sometimes moving heavy things or just playing with some kids while his mother is in their stand preparing some bouquets. 

So because of the big party in honor of the two princes of the reign, they were delivering flowers today, and a very excited Changkyun a day before had said that he will accompany his father and his brother to the palace, but as the quantity is too much their mother has come too. The Queen and King have been very generous to their family every time they order flowers, paying a little more for all. They are as generous and loved for all the people in the reign, because they are fair to everyone inside and out of the reign.

They were taking everything in the carriage, there were roses in many colors, lilas, sunflowers for the queen as they are her favorites, there also were crisantemos and chamomiles that add to the fragrance of them all, that in combination with the lavender were making wonders in make the scent even more pleasant.

Changkyun was amazed once they got to the palace gate, it is huge, he is really surprised and ran to his brother to comment on it. “- Ki, have you seeing the entrance?”, he have wide eyes and mouth slightly open, “- Is huge Ki!, and the place is so beautiful”, Kihyun as this is not his first time coming he is amused at his brother reaction to the place. “- Yes, Kyun I know”, he chuckles a bit and adds, “- And wait to see the Queen's garden, it is so beautiful”, Changkyun turns to Kihyun wondering how he has been able to see it.

Once they pass through the entrance and the guards have checked everything to see that everything is fine, they walk to the entrance for the servants to the place where the party will take place. Changkyun was once again amazed by the view, the garden near the door they enter is like one out of a fairy tale. There is a fountain, and all around red roses, the most beautiful red roses that he had ever seen they were like no other rose, they looked like very expensive velvet that exude elegance and delicacy. They finally entered the place and they saw one of the princes there standing tall and very handsome in Changkyuns opinion. 

The princes of the reign are known for being very different not just in appearance but also in character. The prince that is in front of them is prince Son Hyunwoo, a very tall man, with a tan skin contrary to what Chankyun has heard of the other prince as he has never seen any of them before. The prince seems to notice that they have arrived, as he turns to walk next to them Kihyun took Changkyuns arm in a slightly tight hold, Changkyun thinks it is a little strange, but discards it because he thinks this is maybe the first time he sees the prince.

Prince Hyunwoo approach them and talk to their parents first, asking if there's anything they need help with, after talk to them and the reassurance that they don't need help with anything that their sons are there to help them, prince Hyunwoo notice the two boys, and walk to them to greet them. “- Good morning, to both of you” says Hyunwoo to them. 

“- Good morning, prince Hyunwoo.” said Kihyun with a slight reverence followed by Changkyun.

“- Just Hyunwoo is ok.” said the prince, giving them the most sweet and friendly smile. Changkyun knew they were really respectful as they parents have taught them manners, and to treat everyone as they deserve, but this was beyond Changkyuns imagination. The prince is a humble and caring man.

“- You are too kind prince, but it is not correct to call you without your title, prince Hyunwoo”, said Kihyun who was standing beside Changkyun. Changkyun felt that the atmosphere around them change a bit not in a bad way, but he decided to interrupt them. 

“- Hi, I’m Changkyun, and this is my brother Kihyun”, he introduce both of them, at this Kihyun smile a bit and Hyunwoo turn to him and smile and answer to him. 

“- So you are his brother, is good to finally meet you Changkyun”, and smile to him. Changkyun was surprised and thought, Finally? what that mean?.

“- Why finally?” said Changkyun, “- Do you know about me?”, Changkyuns eyes grow wider and he gets closer to Kihyun who was amused and smiling at the interaction.

“-Yes i know about you, your brother Kihyun, has talk to me about you”, said the prince to him, and before he could say anything more, some guards come looking for him to prepared for the ceremony, as he still have some things to do before it take place. “- Well looks like i will talk to you in other occasion”, the prince said to Changkyun saying a goodbye to him and then turning to Kihyun to look at him in the eyes.

“- Goodbye Kihyun.”, the prince took Kihyun's hand and moved it to his lips to leave a gentle kiss on it. Kihyun was caught off guard and looked at the prince with wide eyes and very red cheeks, he replied to the prince with a shy, “- Goodbye prince Hyunwoo”, as the prince turned back to walk out of the place, with a big smile.

Changkyun just stands there trying to process everything that happen and thinking, Kihyun is still trying to get the blush on his cheek to go off, oh yes!, Kihyun will have a lot to explain, to his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for this update i will see all of you in the next update, hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you all will enjoy the next ones to come ^^ comments and corrections are well receive thank you until next time.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this opportunity we will know more about Kihyun and Hyunwoo ;). Hope you all enjoy this update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again with a new chapter of this story, hope you all like it and that you like this story. English is not my main language so sorry for any error -_-

#  CHAPTER 2

Preparations for the big party have taken the whole day for everyone, there have been a lot of people coming in and out the whole day, with some food and decorations to make the place look more festive.

Kihyun and Changkyun have been told to go back to the shop to get some more baskets of white roses to give finishing touches to the decoration, and that match better the colors used for the party. As this is the party to make official one of the princes the crown prince of the reign, the colors that have been chosen are, gold, red, white with little touches of black. The entire time they have been there, they haven't seen the other prince at all, and even prince Hyunwoo didn’t come back again.

As they were heading back to the shop and after being sure nobody would be able to hear their conversation, Changkyun started to ask all the questions he had been dying to know the answer to.

“- So, spill it Ki!, how is it that you know prince Hyunwoo? Is clear that this wasn't the FIRST time you both talk”, said Changkyun with very sparkling eyes dying to know the answer.

Kihyun was enjoying seeing his brother like this, as he knows he is very curious by nature, “- Be quiet Kyun!, we don’t know who can hear you”, said Kihyun smiling as he remembered his encounter with the prince.

“- Ummmm!” said a very whiny Changkyun to his brother who complete his complain with a pout and puppy eyes, “-Pleaseeee tell me Ki!, here nobody will heard us, we are still far from the streets”, he tried to convinced his brother to say something.

Kihyun sigh and look at his brother and say, “- If you wait a little until we are at home, I will tell you everything, is a deal?” and before Changkyun could protest because of his brother answer Kihyun add, “- And I thought you wanted details too” say Kihyun with a little playful smirk, “- So be a good boy and wait a bit, ok.”, Changkyun close his lips tight as he knew it was better to wait for his brother to say everything, because if he keep pushing it was more probable that his brother didn’t tell him anything.

They continued walking in silence, but Changkyun was kind of pulling kihyun by his arm, for him to walk faster and reach the shop faster.

The boys enter the shop, Changkyun was the first to come in, and rush to take a sit on the chair next to the counter and wait for his brother to approach him; Kihyun barely have the time to closed the door before Changkyun start attacking him again with questions, “- So…”, Changkyun start with very bright eyes, like a puppy that have look at his owner after a long day,Kihyun thought that just the wagging tail was missing. It was a cute sight.

“-Ok, ok, I will tell you be patient Kyun”, he chuckle a little looking at how Changkyun was so eager to know what he has to say, “- So…”, say Kihyun making a dramatic pause to see Changkyuns reaction.

“- uggghhh!, Ki don’t stop tell me something”, says a pouty Changkyun almost sulking because his brother wasn't telling him anything. Kihyun burst into laughter because of his brother before he continued to tell Changkyun what he wanted to know.

“- Ok I will tell you now. Gosh, you are so fun to tease'', he was still laughing but Changkyun didn’t think it was funny that Kihyun enjoyed teasing his little brother, “- I… I met prince Hyunwoo, when we were delivering some flowers for the palace it was his 5th birthday, you know that both princes are the same age right?” to which Changkyun nodded yes, “- Ok, they were both out playing, and there was a servant lady running behind them for them to go to prepare for their birthday party. I think they didn’t see me standing there arranging some flowers in a flower vase, so prince Hyunwoo pass running to close to me so i lose balance and fell to the floor taking the flower vase with me and breaking it”, Kihyun sigh at the memory with a tiny smile, “- As they didn’t notice they made me fall down they just go, but one of the servants that didn’t see what happen approach me saying that i should pay for the broken flower vase”, he sigh again moving to the other side of the counter to sit next to Changkyun, “- They told father that I broke the vase and that I should pay for it. Father knew that I’m not that clumsy so he didn’t believe it was my fault, he knew that it have been an accident, but the servant was slightly angry at me, you know I was a kid at the time and we don’t have the money to pay for one of those expensive flower vases'', Changkyun look at him very attentive,Kihyun thought that this is the first time that he see his brother this quiet and paying so much attention.

“- Before things escalate to more, and father continues arguing with the servant, someone comes to us…” Kihyun stopped at this just to tease his brother,”- And? What happened then?” Say Changkyun like a little kid excited to know what happens next in the story he was hearing, Kihyun chuckled and continued his story.

“- Well the one that came was prince Hyunwoo..” and before he could continue Changkyun interrupted him with a very excited “- I knew it! I knew he would be like your knight in shining armour!, And what happened next?.... Hyung don’t stop tell me!” say Changkyun pulling and moving his brother by holding him in his arms.

“-Kyun if you interrupt me i can’t finish telling you everything”, at this Changkyun made a gesture of seal lips and wait for his brother to continue talking, “- Ok, after he came to us, he told to the servant what happen and how is that the flower vase broke. The servant looked at us then and apologized to us, sighing a bit at how troublemakers the princes were. And that's it”, say Kihyun getting up with a smile moving to get the basket with more white roses to bring it to the palace.

“That's it!” said Changkyun in disbelieve, “-You must be kidding me, there's more to it right?” say Changkyun following his brother's movements, until he stands next to him with a basket of beautiful big white roses. 

“- Yes, that's all. What more do you expect Kyun?”, says Kihyun walking again to bring the other basket of white roses.

“- No! Ki!, Listen I know there's more to it, that kiss wasn’t just because!”, Kihyun stand next to Changkyun with rosy pink cheeks as he remember the kiss, “- Well, we keep in contact since that, we are friends Kyun, what happen today”, Kihyun look down to the basket of roses in the counter and show a tiny smile, “- That was probably out of him being nervous for tonight's party, remember the coronation of the crown prince? And that being said, we need to head back to the palace Kyun. Take that basket and come with me.” Changkyun looked at his brother, and he knew that he was hiding something; but he decided to not push for more information.

They were heading back to the palace, they walked side by side in silence. Changkyun looked at his brother the whole time, Kihyun was thinking of all those times he spend with Hyunwoo in secret in the gardens, just enjoying each other's company and talking about different topics. He thought of all those days that he kept him company while he arranged flowers for the Queen in different bases. There was something in between them, something unspoken to not make others suspicious.

When they got back to the palace, everything looked different. The decorations really made the place stand even more, they knew people from the other reigns would come to congratulate the prince; so, everyone was doing their best to make it look even more beautiful than it was. As they finish arranging everything and when they are ready to head back to their home with their parents, a servant comes next to Kihyun giving him an envelope, he take it and bow slightly to the servant with a little thank you, he turns to look at Changkyun who encourages him to open the envelope.

Inside the black envelope with gold details was an invitation to the ball. An invitation to the masquerade ball in honor of the crown prince. Kihyun was surprised and didn't know what to say as he knew that this wasn’t their place to be. Changkyun was surprised too, watching his brother, who was still contemplating the invitation and thinking about it. He knew who sent it to him; the thing was, Is he willing to attend?

“- Kyun let’s go back. I don’t know how I let you convince me of this!”, they were right at the main entrance of the palace, to get inside just in time for the coronation to start, “- Come one Ki you can’t go back now. Not after all the troubles we went into to come here tonight”, says Changkyun to his brother who knew he was right. To be here tonight and attend the ball, they lied to their parents saying they were going to be at their friend's house and that they would be back the next day. Kihyun was still thinking if this is a good idea or not. 

“-Ki, hyung”, said Changkyun taking Kihyun's hands in his and looking lovingly in his eyes with a friendly smile and say, “- This is a unique opportunity Ki, you will be able to spend time with him tonight and no one will know that you are not a noble. Remember we are using a mask. They will never see your face directly Ki, come on this will be fun!”, Kihyun thought a bit and nodded yes to his brother with a smile, and like that they went to the ball, to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is all for this update, hope you like it and I promised we will see Changkyun and Hoseok interact more later, maybe in the next chap ;) so see you all in the next update!!!! Thank you for reading and all the kudos, comments are also welcome!!


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chap we will know how everything went on the party ;), are they getting closer or are they getting distant from each other... ummmm. Lets find out what adventure this chap have for our boys!! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :D im back with another chap that i hope you all like and enjoy !!! Again say that this hasn't been proof read so please excuse any error as english is not my main language. This is a long chap hope you all don't mind that ^^'

CHAPTER 3

The party went smoothly, and Kihyun and Changkyun enjoyed it a lot. They ate everything from the banquet and savored every flavor in it, they danced until their feets hurt. Kihyun spent some quality time with the prince Hyunwoo without much interruption. Well, if you ask Changkyun there was something bad to all this, the other prince, to be exact prince Son Hoseok. Changkyun thinks everything would have been perfect without him, as he thinks he is arrogant and unnecessarily serious. Changkyun just say hi to him when he approach them, but that was enough for him to not like the boy.

That night prince Hoseok and prince Hyunwoo were announced crown princes of the reign, as both are capable to take the throne. The King decided it was just fair to give both boys the opportunity to show who was more capable to take the throne. And like that the reign was to expect when the time came to have to decide who will be their new King.

As this happened, there was a sudden announcement for the people in the reign. It was announced that prince Hyunwoo and prince Hoseok needed to choose who would be their wife, so they announced to all the girls in age to get married to attend the castle at a designated day and hour. There was also another announcement, for boys that were capables to be beares to also attend the palace.

Yes this lands, have men that are capable of conceiving a baby. These men have always been called to the palace when a prince needs to choose a wife just in the case the girl cannot provide an heir to the crown. There have being a lot of bearers in the history inside the royal family, they can be seen in the royal picture in the palace, just beside the royal couple, as they just take a noble title that show their status, and that they are to be respected and untouchable for any other that is not the king. Luckily in this story, our boys both are beares, yes! you are thinking right, when they come of age each at their respective time they discover that one day, they will probably be taken to the palace.

The day has come. When all the girls and boys were brought to the palace to see if they were chosen to be part of the royal family. They were all in the exact same room where the ball took place, aligned at each side of the main entrance were the girls and boys. The girls daughters of nobles and wealthy men were at the right side in a line and the boys that would be chosen to be beares at the left in a line. Now, this is something nobody wants, as the man chosen would have to live in the palace, without the possibility of having a family of their own, living a lonely life. Even if it was a life full of reaches and commodities, it is well known to be a life of solitude in the big palace. Kihyun and Changkyun were nervous to say the least, as they both knew that if chosen the life ahead wouldn’t be a fantasy, but they also knew that they would see their family when they come to bring the flowers for the palace. Neither of them wanted to be there, but it was a royal command so they have to respect it and attend to it.

The King and Queen enter from the right door, in company of their sons and guards. The King and Queen took place in the thrones in the middle of the platform that lead to them, as their sons stand beside them one at the right and the other at the left. The Boys and girls reunite, bowed as a reverence to the King and Queen as a signal of respect. After they lift their heads the King started his speech, “- Welcome to the palace everyone, and thank you for attending to this with so little time”, he made a pause and then continue, “- As all of you know, we have all of you here for the princes to choose a wife and a bearer, this is something of tradition and a serious matter as will reveal a future queen and holder for the royal family” , the King made another pause looking around to see all their faces, “- Now, the princes will proceed to walk around and take a look”, at his words the princes walk down the stairs to the throne and look at every girl and boy there, in company of a servant that was taking notes from both of them as they make some comments.

The whole process was exhausting, as they were feeling like dolls in display for someone to see. After what feels like an eternity, the princes return to their parents side and stand there again as they did in the beginning. The latest words were given by the Queen, a women of white skin, black long hair and a very pretty figure, there was no doubt why she was chosen to be the Queen because her beauty was a total match with her kindness and charming heart, “- Thank you all for coming, we are very satisfied with all of you”, a pause, “- As you know the announcement is not made immediately, it will take a week to let you know who is chosen”, she took another pause looking around, to see for last time all the prospect to be her sons wife, “- A letter will be deliver to the one chosen, in a week time. It is expected for you to come with all your belongings as in the time you get the letter you will be given a day to prepare everything to come here.”, the Queen explained the whole process to them, as this process was her responsibility.

After a long day and almost at night time, they come back to their house. That day their parents were waiting for them in the living room of their house, as they entered the questions started, “- How was everything?” their mother asked, standing from her chair.

“- It was fine mom, everything went ok. They tell us everything to know in case of being chosen”, answer Kihyun to his mother coming close to her to give her a little reassurance hug, “- Is ok mom, don’t worry ok”, said Kihyun looking at her mother with tender eyes, “- There were so many boys that i doubt that we can be chosen”, the night time and dinner went like this they talking about their experience in the palace, and about the things to follow in the case that they are request to come to the palace.

Kihyun was lying down in his bed looking at the ceiling, he was thinking of how his life could change if he goes to the palace, or if Changkyun goes to the palace. He thought of his mother and father and how much more work they would have without one of their sons, or in the worst case, without both. Kihyun was thinking about this when his door was open, he lifted his head to see who was coming, it was Changkyun walking to his bed in his pajamas.

“- Hey”, says Kihyun to him with a smile as Changkyun sits next to him in the bed, “- You couldn’t sleep?”Kihyun asks looking at Changkyun with a tiny smile.

“- No, I have been rolling on my bed for an hour now. I can’t sleep, thinking about what happened today”, Changkyun confesses to Kihyun, “- Is just…”, he sighs, Kihyun listens to him, “- I… I think you would be chosen”, says Changkyun in the end. Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes.

“- Why do you think that?” says Kihyun thinking that he probably doesn't give too much credit to his brother's intelligence, “- You know we both have the same possibility to be chosen”, he finishes talking and waits for Changkyuns answer.

“- You know that is not true”, says Changkyun with a more serious tone looking at his hands. Changkyun took Kihyun's hands and added looking him in the face, “- You know i'm not blind right?, and I already witnessed TWICE the way that prince Hyunwoo looked at you. So I'm more than sure that you will be chosen”, he finished giving a tiny smile to his brother.

“- You are right”, Kihyun sighs and continues, “- But, that doesn’t mean that I will be chosen. This is an equal opportunity for both of us. And you know that is true. Who knows if prince Hoseok chose you for him”, he says with a smile in kind of a teasing way.

“- Oh come on Ki!, You know that is impossible. He doesn't even know me and I guess, he just despises me the same way I despise him”, he made a pause scrunching his nose at the thought of spending more than a second with the man. Kihyun laughs before answering to him, His brother for sure has a bad first impression of said man, as Kihyun knows himself he is the total contrary.

“- Ok, ok, don’t get mad”, he then moved to the side and made some space for Changkyun to lay next to him. Changkyun moved to get under the covers as they used to do when they were younger, “- But don’t worry ok, even if I’m gone... I will always try to see all of you, you are my family and nothing will change that”, he smiles to calm Changkyun and for him to know that they will always be together even if one of them has to go to the palace.

“-Ok, I believe you”, say Changkyun moving closer to his brother to sleep next to him hugging each other, “- But you have to share the delicious food with me ok”, Kihyun laught amused at his brother request and at how good it feels to be enjoying each other company. “- Ok, I will share the food with you, but if you are the one chosen you will have to do that with me”, say Kihyun with a smile looking at his brother in his arms.

“- Yeah I will!”says Changkyun with a smile.

“- Now let's go to sleep Kyun, tomorrow we have to help our parents with the work”, Changkyun node yes, as he was more sleepy now, feeling comfortable and safe in his brother's arms. Kihyun took the blanket to cover both of them, and lay too on the bed, “- I love you Kyun” whispered Kihyun to his brother, as he was contemplating the boy, that even if intelligent and grown up in his eyes, he was still a little kid. Kihyun closed his eyes and fell asleep fast after talking to his brother. Changkyun, who was doing as if he was sleeping, opened his eyes to look at his brother and gave a sad little smile and replied to him, “- I love you Ki”, but if you ask him he never said anything.

They didn’t see their mother in the door looking at her babies sleeping in the bed, for her they will always be her babies, a little tear roll from her eye, as she thinks this will probably be the last time the two brothers spend this quality time together. She then closes the door, and walks to her room cleaning her eyes of tears and praying for her sons to always be happy, no matter what happens in the future.

Two weeks have passed since they go to the palace, and rumors in the village said that the ones chosen by the princes were already in the palace. At hearing this Changkyun and Kihyun were feeling more at ease, thinking they have just escaped on changing their lifestyles forever and being able to stay with their family, but, there was something inside both of them that told them not to sing victory yet.

As the first day of the third week since they were in the palace, the day started and went by normal for Changkyun and his mother, staying the whole day in the market to sell their flowers. They saw Kihyun approaching them and waving to them, as always he had come to help them take their things back to the shop, but Changkyun felt something different in his brother, and he wanted to ask what was wrong but he decided to wait until they are at home to talk. Kihyun was giving his mother the best smile he could with the news he knows are waiting to be revealed at home.

They arrive at the shop entrance, and carry all the things inside to place them in their correct spot to keep the shop as organized as possible. Kihyun was feeling trouble if it was a good idea to start speaking now or if it was better to wait after dinner. As he was debating what to do, his father came from the door that connects the shop to the house, like if he was reading Kihyuns mind he told them to enter to have dinner all together with a big smile. They all come in, but Changkyun couldn’t wait anymore so he stop Kihyun from getting into the house.

“- Ki, is something wrong?”Kihyun looked at him in the eyes trying to smile.

“-No, everything is fine”, Changkyun narrowed his eyes looking at his brother.

“- You know you can’t lie to me, I know something is wrong, just tell me Ki, What is happening?”, Kihyun look inside to see if their mother was at ear reach and heard what Changkyun just said, fortunately she was in the kitchen busy with making dinner.

“- Shhh!!!, lower your voice Kyun!, you will know I promise, but later after dinner”, he whispered to him, trying to not sound too worried about it.

At dinner, all were sitting around the table and enjoying their meal, for tonight they had some beef stew, some smashed potatoes, peas and salad. The food was delicious, their mom has always been good at cooking, they smile and enjoy the time. After the dinner both boys take the dishes and go to wash them as they have always done, as their parents are sitting in the living room reading while enjoying the fire of the chimney or their mother would knit to entertain herself on the chair next to a little table close to the fire.

They finish washing the dishes and come to sit on the floor as they take a book each to read something before heading to bed, they were in silence, nobody say anything, until their mother speak, “- So, are you going to talk now my Kihyunie”, his mother said with a tender smile, Kihyun look at her wide eye wondering how could she know he was hiding something, “- What are you talking about mom? there's nothing to tell”, her mom stopping reading put the book on the little table next to her, “- Kihyunie, I’m your mother, I know you better than anyone. Beside, you think I didn’t notice the looks you were giving each other during dinner”, she finished saying pointing to both of her sons, their father was trying to hide a smile from the other side of the place sittin on the sofa in front of the fire, “-And you too!, love don’t laugh. I know you know something too”, at this her husband was sitting still with wide eyes, as he thought his wife is one of the most intelligent women in the reign.

Kihyun and Changkyun were hiding their laughs with their hands on their mouths, looking at how their mom have caught their father, the laughts die down as the atmosphere was turning more serious, their father get up from his place and walk to the shop to take something from the counter in the shop, he come back giving the letter to Kihyun and saying, “- You should tell them now son”, he give a sad smile to his son to return to where he wa sitting before.

Their mom saw the letter and she immediately knew what this was all about, Kihyun sigh and started talking, “- Today, when I was coming back from drop you both at the market, I saw some guards from the palace outside the shop.” he pause a bit to continue, “I thought…” he sigh, “- I thought they were coming to ask for more flowers for the palace, so I walk to the shop and enter as they were heading out, they bow to me so I did the same. I saw father in the counter and ask what they wanted and how many flowers would be needed to place an order for them.” he pause again to look at his mother, she was still smiling to him trying not to show her worries, “- Is then when father show me what they have bring, the thing is… the thing is, is not just one letter mom, they are two”, so Kihyun slide the other letter from the behind the one in front, their mom couldn’t take it anymore leaving the room to go to her bedroom, their father walk out the place too, to talk to his wife.

Changkyun was speechless, he was wondering how could this be possible, that Kihyun got a letter was something he saw possible to happen but that they have brought two letters that was impossible!. Both of them go to wash up and then to their rooms they have still not opened the envelopes, but knew deep inside what this meant.

Kihyun was sitting on the edge of his bed, with the letter in his hands and as he was about to open the envelope his brother opened the door, asking if he could come in and open the letter together. Kihyun nodded yes to his brother and patted the space next to him for Changkyun to sit beside him. Kihyun open the letter at the same time as Changkyun, he was reading as he got lost in his own thoughts, he was contemplating the possibility of being beside prince Hyunwoo knowing that he would never be able to get any affection from the man, as he would probably be married to a girl to be his queen. He also thought of the possibility of not being asked to go to the palace by prince Hyunwoo, but by prince Hoseok, and that probably Changkyun will be able to get a little of the attention from him. His mind was starting to create millions of sceneries in which he will not be able to be seen next to the man he likes as there's someone else getting that place. Kihyun was interrupted by his brother's noise next to him, he was mumbling something as he was reading who signed the letter sent to him, Kihyun followed his sight and looked at the sign for his brother's letter, it was no other than prince Son Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this chap what do you think? How was this chap? Hope you all have a good time reading it ^^ see you all next time. Thank you so much for reading and give kudos to this, also comments are very welcome.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will be able to see how is the new life of Kihyun and Changkyun in the palace, will everything be easy or will be some troubles to overcome... ummm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!! im back with another chapter of this story I hope you are all enjoying it as this is getting more into the real story, again say english is not my main language so excuse any errors please -_-. Hope you all have a good time reading this and relaxing or distracting yourself ^^, with out anything else lets star!!!

#  CHAPTER 4

As said by the Queen when she explained everything to them, they were taken to the palace a day after they got their letters, their mother has been emotional the two days, but both their parents knew this couldn’t be avoided as is a direct royal order. Both boys take their things with them, it wasn’t much, clothes most of all and some flower pots to remember their home and give some as a gift to the Queen. Their mother and father hug them a last time before they enter the carriage and are taken to the palace.

They were in silence the whole time they were heading to the palace, both lost in thoughts that they are about to start a new life, far from their family and friends; just hoping for the best.

They arrive sooner than expected, as they enter they get out of the carriage and are greeted by a servant who bow to the both of them and say, “- Welcome sir Yoo Kihyun and sir Yoo Changkyun”, they bow to the servant and follow him to a room they don’t know, it is a different place from where they were the last time they come to the palace. They wait as the guards open the doors to enter, the servant just bows again to them and leaves. They enter looking around in awe, this place looks more opulent and more formal than the other one, as soon as they look forward, they know where they are. They looked at the gold thrones in the center of the place and just like in the other room, they were on top of some stairs. This time they are greeted just by the princes, the King and Queen aren't there to greet them, and now that they think about it, they are the only ones in the room!, where are the future wives of the princes?!.

Prince Hyunwoo was the one to notice the trouble look on Kihyun, so he gets down from the throne area and head to him, taking his hand and giving it a kiss, Kihyun was taken a back and look at Hyunwoo with wide eyes, Hyunwoo then say, “- Welcome Kihyun and welcome Changkyun, I hope both of you had a pleasant trip to here”, say the prince who was still holding Kihyuns hand. 

“- Well, yes, I guess” answer Changkyun looking at Hyunwoo and adding, “- But, I want to know why are we the only ones here? Where are the soon to be brides?”Kihyun nudged him with his arm giving a glare to Changkyun, Changkyun just shrugged knowing his brother was also wondering that.

At this point Hoseok was walking to them and he stopped standing next to Hyunwoo and said, “- Well that's because there won't be any bride”, answered Hoseok as if it was a natural thing to know.

“- What are you talking about?”, says a very confused Kihyun with this situation, “- As we have learned, there should be a Queen and a bearer, that's how the tradition has been for years”, he said looking Hoseok directly in the eyes.

Hoseok just chuckle a little before answering, making Changkyun annoy at the man's behavior, “- Well, we have decided that we don’t want to have a Queen, and instead, we have decided to give all our attention to the royal work and our bearers”, he finish saying looking at Changkyun with a look that they couldn’t place.

“- Yes, he is right '', say Hyunwoo looking at Kihyun and adding, “- That's why it took more time for both of you to come here. As we have to convince our parents and court that this was a good decision.”, Hyunwoo was still holding Kihyuns hand and rubbing his thumb on his knuckles.

Hoseok was looking at his brother's actions and gave a sad look smiling, Changkyun noticed this and thought that maybe he has someone he loves and cannot get together with her. 

“- So, now before we can talk more, why don’t you go to your rooms, each of you will be given a room to stay”, say Hoseok looking to the boys, “- There you will find some clothes as you both will be joining us for dinner.”, Kihyun look at Hyunwoo to see if he say something else, but he just smile and node to him for them to go to their rooms. 

As the boys went out of the room, still with unanswered questions, they were greeted by two other servants on the door who were walking them to their rooms. As the two princes are alone their guards come next to them closer, “- Well that went better than I expected” said Hyunwoos personal guard Cha Hakyeon, who has being serving at Hyunwoos side since he enter at the royal guards and who have become his confident alongside with his brother. 

“- I didn’t expect to see prince Hoseok so disappointed, that Changkyun wasn’t so affectionate to him” say the other guard, prince Hoseok personal guard Kim Wonsik one of he most capable guards in the reign, both with Hakyeon have train and graduate a lot of guards during the years, that's why both prince trust their personal guards with their lives. 

“- I’m not disappointed”, said Hoseok, pouting to them, making the three of them laugh. 

“- Come on Hoseok, let him get used to this. Remember they have just arrived and don’t know anything from here”, say Hyunwoo to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“- I know!, I know, but I would like to be as you and Kihyun are”, says Hoseok with a sigh and looking down. 

“- You know that didn’t happen in one night right?, we have been friends for years now”, smiles Hyunwoo to his brother still with a hand on his shoulder. 

“- You are right”, hoseok sigh and continue, “- I just hope he can warm up to me soon”, he is acting like a little baby right now but his brother look at him with tender eyes, knowing he is the most emotional of the two. 

“- He will,” answered Hakyeon, who is looking at the exchange from afar, not missing the little gleam in Changkyuns eyes as he saw Hoseok approaching them.

Kihyun and Changkyun have been in their rooms the whole afternoon taking a nap as they are tired after the long trip, to then start to get ready to attend dinner. As Kihyun was getting ready Changkyun come to take a look into the room opening the big door, as Changkyun enter to see his brother he look around the room, that is similar to his, with big windows with view to the roses garden and enough space for both of them to stay in one room. He is grateful for having his own room here, but it is a little boring for him to stay alone without another place to go as he is pretty sure he would probably get lost if he tried to walk around.

“- Kihyunie, are you ready to go to have dinner?” he asked his brother who was coming out from his ensuite bathroom, Changkyun was at loss of words seeing his brother. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves that accentuate his slim figure, pair with some black pants and shoes to match it all, he also have a touch of makeup on, he was glowing so Changkyun thought for himself that prince Hyunwoo would be pleasantly surprise when he look at Kihyun. 

“- Yes, almost Kyunnie and you?” say Kihyun looking at his brother who was still in his normal clothes, “- Kyunnie, why haven’t you changed yet?”, he gets near to Changkyun questioning why he is not ready yet.

“- I don’t know what to wear Kihyun,” says Changkyun, pouting a little to his brother, it’s something he always does for him to make Kihyun do what he wants, “- Can you say that I’m sick? so I can skip dinner tonight”, he was giving his puppy eyes too thinking this combo can’t fail.

Kihyun sigh and take his brother arm, taking him back to his room and as they enter he say, “- Now, show me what clothes you have so I can help you decide”, Changkyun look at him wide eye, his brother is making him attend dinner and he don’t like the idea, “- Come on Kyun!, this is not something you can avoid is our first day here, so please be nice and show me what you have to wear?”

Changkyun did as told and grumpily sulked as his brother chose something for him to wear.

In the end Kihyun chose for him something similar to what he was wearing, it was a dark purple satin long sleeve shirt, with some black pants too that are doing wonders to show Changkyuns beautiful legs, and shoes to match the whole outfit. They are taken by two servants to the dinning hall where two guards opened the doors for them. Tonight again they are in awe looking at the big table in the center of the place, with a lot of food that smelled delicious. They both enter and stop in front of the table not taking any place and waiting for the royal family to come. They didn’t wait longer until they arrived, and once again they were greeted just by the princes.

Tonight they are wearing something more light and more like what they are wearing. Hyunwoo was wearing a black silk shirt, pair with some white pants and black shoes; Hoseok was wearing a lavender silk shirt, pair with black pants and black shoes, but in Changkyuns opinion, prince Hoseok could have probably wear a bigger shirt as that one is showing to much of the prince body shape.

They walk next to the boys, Hyunwoo gestures for Kihyun to walk next to him, he moves the chair for Kihyun to sit and he sits next to him for them to enjoy their dinner. Hoseok did the same for Changkyun, gesturing him to move with him across of the other two, he moved the chair for Changkyun to sit too, he glared at him narrowing his eyes a little and proceeded to move the other chair for him to sit in it. Kihyun just facepalm right there embarrassed at his brother's behaviour, Hyunwoo next to him just gave a sympathetic smile to his brother, while Hoseok was just tightening his lips making one line, and sighing taking his chair to sit to start with the dinner.

Their guards were looking at everything from behind, doing their best to not erupt in laughter there. This will be an interesting night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all ;), hope you are liking how the boys are interacting, is slow i know!! but it will be good later ^^. Thank you so much for reading this, for leaving kudos and comments! I appreciate it a lot :* See you in the next update!!


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we are going to see how the dinner develop, is a very interesting night for our boys, that will or will not change the way Changkyun sees Hoseok :). Say this hasn't been proofread, i apologise for any mistake in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!!!! Im back with another cha of this little story hope you all like it and enjoy this chapter too, is a little long but not so much, without more to say ill let you read it ^^

#  CHAPTER 5

Dinner went as expected, it was a very interesting night, to say the least. Changkyun have end up storming out of the dinning area furious, because of Hoseok, but hey, in his defense he was just trying to be a gentleman. At the time the dinner was almost finished it was time for dessert, and they had 3 options to choose what they wanted. There was an apple tart that looked totally delicious, there were some puddings also served individually, and there was Changkyuns favorite Chocolate cake. It looks totally tempting if you ask Changkyun. As they were deciding what they want, Kihyun take a pudding serve in his plate by Hyunwoo, Kihyun was blushing a little bit to see the sweet gesture from him; this of course was notice by Changkyun who look at them with very tender eyes, which give Hoseok an idea to do the same for him, as he now notice that he observe the boy a lot to see every reaction from him. 

So, when Changkyun was trying to get his portion of Chocolate cake, Hoseok was fast to try and serve it to him, Changkyun as the stubborn boy he is, didn’t want him to serve him. Next thing that happened was that Changkyun end up with cake all over his shirt, screaming to Hoseok for what he have done ( because yes it is Hoseoks fault), and with some screaming from Hoseok too because he just wanted to be kind to him. And with this Changkyun just went out going to his room, and prince Hoseok also left the place bowing to the other two there and going to his room too upset and furious.

The next day Changkyun is sleeping soundly and very comfortable, when someone knocks on his door, he doesn't want to get up, so he just ignores the knocking thinking it can be a servant and that if he ignores the noise the servant will just go. But after the insistence of the knocking, he grumpily got up and opened the door. Then he saw his brother on his door with a scolding look. Changkyun just returned to his bed before he could say something covering himself with the blanket til his head.

Kihyun walk next to him sitting on the edge of the bed and says “- Changkyun, get up is already late is 10 am”, Changkyun don’t want to get up even if he knew it was late already, “- Please Changkyun get up!, we need to talk”, Kihyun try his effective method to make him get up and as expected Changkyun was up and looking at his brother with an annoyed look.

“- Talk about what Ki?, there's nothing to talk about”, he says to his brother knowing well that there is a lot to talk about.

Kihyun looks at his brother with narrow eyes and says, “- What happened yesterday at dinner is nothing?”, he ends the sentence lifting his eyebrow.

“- What? That wasn’t my fault!”, Changkyun replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking with narrow eyes at his brother.

Kihyun sigh and rub his temple with one hand and answer, “- How can you say it was his fault? He was just trying to be gentle and you react like if it was an offence!”, Kihyun was trying to understand why his brother was acting like this, “-Just… just tell me why you did that?” Changkyun looks at his brother dropping his arms where he has it cross and takes the blanket on his hands and looks down before answering.

“- I panic ok”, he says looking at his brother to see his reaction, Kihyun was giving him a confused look so he added, “- He was so gentle suddenly, and you know i don’t like him, so I… I panicked ok, and I didn’t know how to react”, he was blushing knowing his answer was ridiculous but it was the truth, prince Hoseok is so handsome that his sudden attention overwhelmed Changkyun for him to think straight.

“- Wait are you kidding me!, there’s more to it right?”, Changkyun blush more if that is possible taking the blanket and covering his face again, “- I knew it!, you like him right?” say Kihyun giving a mischievous smile to his brother, taking the blanket from him. Changkyun didn’t say anything and just avoided eye contact.

“- Oh!, Changkyun just admit it, I know I’m right, I know you too well!”He tries to make Changkyun look at his eyes taking his last resource of tickling him to make him turn to look at him.

“- Stop jajajaja please Ki jajaja Stop!”, Kihyun stopped giving him a smile and waited for Changkyuns answer. “Ok” he sighs, “- He is handsome… but I don’t like him”, he says and before he says something else Kihyun says, “- Yet!” laughing at his brother pouting for his answer. Changkyun then goes to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

At the other side of the palace is prince Hoseok going through some papers in his work room, he was trying to distract himself from thinking about what happened last night, and the angry look Changkyun gave him.

He was spacing out thinking of Changkyun and how to apologize to the boy, as they haven’t seen him at breakfast time, when someone enters the room. It is Hyunwoo giving a smile to his brother, “- Sorry to interrupt, but as I see I’m not interrupting much”, giving a look to the papers in Hoseok's hands as he was just holding them.

“- It’s ok Hyunwoo, do you need something?” he asked his brother with a tiny smile.

“- Just how you are? I mean after last night, I didn’t talk to you properly” say Hyunwoo as he walked close to his brother taking the chair across the desk where Hoseok is working.

Hoseok sighs and thinks that maybe it was for the better if he talked to someone about it, “- I’m… I’m regretful?, I mean I shouldn’t have scream to him too just like he do”, he sigh “- I just wanted to have a good gesture toward him and…”, he look directly in Hyunwoos eyes and say, “- And I wanted to make him care about me and that he have a better impression of me… but it looks like I fail”, he finish looking down to the papers in his desk.

“- It’s ok, Seok, you’ll see”, Hyunwoo says, giving a smile to his brother, “- And I think, a good start can be apologizing to him. Even if your intention wasn’t to offend him”.

“- Yes, I know that”, Hoseok says and sigh “- But I don’t know how to apologize to him Woo, what can I do to make him know that I’m really sorry”, he has been thinking about it the whole day without having a clear answer. His brother looked at him knowing well his gesture when he was in deep thinking.

“- How about flowers?” say Hyunwoo smiling at his brother who was giving him a questioning look, “- Look, as I know. Changkyun really loves flowers and, I think he will probably like to have flowers as a gift from you.”

Hoseok thinks about it a little, having an idea of what to do to apologize, but then looks at him with a raised brow and asks him, “- How do you know that he likes flowers? Have you talked to him? Did you know him before he come here and you never say anything?” Hoseok was bombarding his brother with questions, to which Hyunwoo just laughed and got up from his chair walking to the door, his work here was done.

“- Hey answer me! Hyunwoo!”, say Hoseok furrowing his eyebrows and pouting a little bit, he is let's say a little bit jealous that his brother probably knows the boy more than him. Hyunwoo turns and smiles at his brother answering, “- I don’t know him from before, but Kihyun told me some time ago”, he wink to his brother and leave the room. Hoseok was now slightly blushing because of his little jealousy act. Wonshik in the back of the room couldn’t resist to laugh, getting for himself a glare from the slightly blushing prince. 

At lunch time Kihyun and Changkyun arrive at the dining room on time, just to see both princes already sitting across the chairs in the side they were entering the room, both boys get up from the chairs and slightly bow to them with their heads as a greeting. Kihyun smiled at both and bowed to them before taking the chair in front of Hyunwoo in the table, so Changkyun took the one next to Kihyun and in front of prince Hoseok. 

This time lunch went by peacefully, all had their meal in silence and enjoyed the moment. But there was still some tension from the side of Changkyun and Hoseok. So after lunch Kihyun and Hyunwoo announced that they were leaving together to go to the library to spend some time together and enjoy some tea.

At this words Changkyun looked at his brother wide eye for being left alone with Hoseok on the table, Hoseok at his side was nervous too, looking at his brother for some support, Hyunwoo look at him nodding a little bit to reassure him that it will be alright.

As Kihyun was going to the door in company of Hyunwoo Changkyun just look at him like an abandoned puppy, Changkyun turn around to look at Hoseok on the other side of the table, Hoseok clear his throat to speak, “- Would you like to have a walk with me?”He ask so shyly that Changkyun blush a little bit and place a hand on his mouth to cover it a little bit, “- O… Ok”, both boys walk out of the place to the gardens at the back followed by Wonshik.

Changkyun and Hoseok were walking in silence, but it wasn’t so uncomfortable or awkward, it was kind of pleasing. When they arrive at the garden Hoseok signs for the guards to open the doors that lead to an enclosed garden, where Wonshik waits to give them some privacy and it is a closed place there won’t be any problem. When the doors opened Changkyun was amazed by the beauty of everything. 

The garden is inside some white walls, the place have some path that lead to a fountain in the center with a beautiful statue of a big rose in it, the place is full of roses of different colors, there are white roses, yellow roses, ice blue roses, pink roses and in the middle around the fountain big red roses that look like ones that he have seeing just in paintings, they are perfect. 

They started to walk to get to the center, as Changkyun smiled with shining eyes to see all the roses. Hoseok thought it was his opportunity to say something, “- Do you like it? Are you enjoying the walk?”Changkyun who was bent smelling a rose got up to look at Hoseok.

“- Yes, very much thank you”, say Changkyun with a little smile to Hoseok as they started walking again he remember Kihyuns words before going for lunch, that he should apologized to prince Hoseok for his behaviour the night before, “- You know…” he start making a pause and sigh looking down to his feets and stopping from walking, “- I… I… I want to apo.. apologized” he said, stuttering and in a kind of whisper voice. 

Hoseok look at him wide eye and answer him, “- It’s me who should apologize” say Hoseok looking at the boy, Changkyun rise his head at the words that the prince say to him, “- I shouldn’t have scream to you, it was disrespectful of me”, he finish looking at the boys face to read his expression. Changkyun was giving a blank face trying to process the words, why was he apologizing to him? when it was clearly Changkyuns fault.

“- Why are you apologizing? Are you not mad at me?” ask the boy looking at Hoseok with a surprise look on his face.

“- I’m not mad, I know it must be difficult to move here and get used to everything”, he say looking around the place, as Changkyun take the opportunity to look closely to his features that are more beautiful thanks to the sun light on him, Hoseok turn to look at him and say “- So, can you please forgive me and give me a chance to get to know you?” he said it, he didn’t know how he got the courage to say it, but there it is for Changkyun to answer yes or reject his idea.

Changkyun look at him and contemplate the idea of getting to know the boy after all, he will be living here from now on, so he look down and then lift his head looking directly to Hoseok's eyes giving to him a sweet smile with dimples, “- Yes I would like to get to know you more, prince Hoseok” giving a sweet smiled to Hoseok.

Hoseok was melting, that smile is more beautiful than all the flowers around them, he smiled back and said, “- Hoseok, you can call me just Hoseok”. And like that they start walking again and spending the rest of the afternoon in the garden talking some more. 

After dinner time both boys walk together to their rooms, Kihyun is looking suspiciously at his brother as he is smiling in a very different way, so he asks him, “- Kyun did something good happen?”, he looked at his brother trying to read his expression.

“- Not really, why?”, ask Changkyun, trying to get what his brother was trying to say.

“- Well nothing, it's just that you are smiling more”, says Kihyun smiling to his brother as he is slightly blushing, just in time to get into his room.

“- Well, is nothing Ki. It was just a good day”, he said, waving good night to his brother, whose room is next to his.

“- If you say so, then sleep well Kyunnie”, says Kihyun going to his room too, and getting some sleep. Kihyun entered his room smiling to himself thinking of the sight he and Hyunwoo encountered as they were going to the garden. Hyunwoo has said to him that he wanted to show him the place because of his beautiful view, but they never get to passed from the gardens door, as they saw Hoseok and Changkyun sitting next to each other in the fountain, and witness when Hoseok gift Changkyun a red rose.

Changkyun is in his room getting ready to take a shower before going to bed, and smiling as he looks at the red rose in a vase on his little night table next to his bed. 

Little did they know that this would blossom other feelings between the two, and there is also Hyunwoo and Kihyun to witness their blossoming love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, jeje hope you all enjoy this chapter too ^^ I really enjoy writing this chapter hahahaha Kyun and Hoho are just to cute in the end on this chap, ill see all in the end of the week again for another update yayyy!!! yes I will double update this time ;). Thank you so much for reading this story, for the kudos and for the comments I appreciate them a lot!!!!


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are learning more and more each day how to behave and how to be in front of nobles and people from the court, but something happen... what can be. Again this is not proofread so excuse any mistakes ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back jejeje yes double update this week ;) please enjoy this chapter too ^^ the boys are getting more closed as the chapters advance, this is a little short hope you dont mind :)

CHAPTER 6

  
It have been two months since Kihyun and Changkyun arrive to the palace, a month full of changes and lessons, like how they should behave in public, how they should care manners on the table, how to stand beside the royals, what is the correct distance to stand beside them, and a lot more things they never have idea before. They have been very busy, as the same as the prince, as they have learned, they are the once in charge while the King and Queen are on a trip in “The White Reign” where all the rulers at the moment are having a very important reunion. Right now, they have started to attend to some of the reunions with the princes, if it's something not so important like teas, meals, or political discussions in which they are allowed, as they have discover they are not well received by the nobles, as they are seen just like mere existences to hold a baby and nothing more. They have been learning this in the hard way.

Today Changkyun and Hoseok are in Hoseok's work workroom, since Changkyun have learn is the best place to review his lessons or to simply read a book, is one of the quiets place in the whole palace, he is currently sitting in the chair near to a little table, while Hoseok is checking some papers on his desk. Both are in complete silence, when suddenly they hear the door swing open with a loud sound, Changkyun jumps in his place as he was really into his book and Hoseok has almost thrown his papers and ink to the floor due to the surprise. Both lift their heads to see who comes in this way into a private place, where nobody can enter without being announced. It is Hyunwoo, and by the look on his face he is really angry, he say to Changkyun to go to Kihyun and check him. Changkyun does as told, and go to check his brother as fast as he can.

Changkyun arrived at Kihyuns bedroom, he knocked on the door, but nobody answered him, he knew his brother did that to avoid being disturb, so he quietly opened the door and looked curiously inside to see if he could spot his brother. He looked around, until his eyes landed on the bed, where he could see a little ball under the covers, who possibly could be Kihyun. He approaches his brother's bed, sits on the edge putting a hand on his brother's arm, he sighs and tries to look at his brother's face. When he slowly move the blanket that was covering him, he saw Kihyuns wet eyes and puffy cheeks from crying, Changkyun lay next to him in the bed and hug his brother from the back to give him comfort; Kihyun cry some more in Changkyuns embrace feeling like all his anger and sadness is fading away.

After 15 minutes of being like that, Kihyun shifts his position to face his brother and finally talk to him, Changkyun looks at him with a tiny smile moving from Kihyuns face some strands of hair from his forehead.

“-I guess, you want to know what happened”, says Kihyun, Changkyun just nodded yes to his brother so Kihyun continued, “- You know, when we were about to go Hyunwoo come talk to me, he told me about this man's behaviour. Apparently he can be very rude and do things out of place”, he sighs, Changkyun hearing him carefully, “- When we arrived, I was walking next to Hyunwoo as they have told us to do before, I was a step back from him. The man didn’t seem to even notice me”, he pause thinking in what happen, “- But after lunch time they were all playing some games on a table, where I, naturally wasn’t invited to participate”, he sigh again before continuing, “- There was a pause in the game for all the people there to have some tea, I was near his wife as she have found some company in me talking about this and that. He suddenly approaches his wife saying that she should say to the servants to bring more food for their guests, she slightly bows to me as she excused herself. Naturally I just gave my back to him, as I thought he wouldn’t bother engaging in a conversation with me”, Kihyun sighs again holding his brother's hand, his hands shaking a little bit.

Changkyun notices this and encourages his brother to continue for him to understand him and comfort him properly.

Kihyun continue, some tears coming to his eyes again, “- The man approach me from the back, and put an arm in my waist, we were kind of far from others nobody else saw it not even Hyunwoo, so he told me, that from all the bearers that he have seen in the palace I’m the most attractive one he have place his eyes to”, Kihyun’s voice started to tremble, “- I… I know all of this is not allowed” say Kihyun kind of alarm, “- If someone have seen it I can be in trouble Kyun and I don’t want to be in trouble for something like this”, Changkyun get closer to his brother and hold him in his arms drawing little circles in his back, “- He also told me that mans like me, like us, are just good for one thing and one thing only”, Kihyun get the lump on his throat down and say, “- That… we are just sluts for the royals, and without any other purpose. I told him to leave me alone or I would scream for what he was doing to me”, Kihyun scoffed with some tears rolling from his eyes, “- He told me then that it would be my word against his and that nobody would believe me”.

Changkyun that was still holding his brother was shedding some tears out of anger and sadness too, to know there are still people that thought so lowly of them, “- You know damn well that prince Hyunwoo wouldn't believe him, right? he would defend you from him and anyone that could try to hurt you right?”, he sighs after what he said and continues, “- You also know there's still a lot of people like him, even in the village. We have been a target a lot of times, it is not fair but now things are different, you have prince Hyunwoo on your side and I’m sure that he will do anything to make you feel safe”, he finishes his words smiling to his brother.

Kihyun knows this is true, people have always been rude to them, and have made all men like them feel uncomfortable for what they are. He also knows Changkyun is right that Hyunwoo would not let anyone hurt him in any way, that in this case it was something so sudden they couldn’t prevent.

“-You are right Kyun”, say Kihyun wiping his tears and giving a little smile to his brother, “- Hyunwoo came to me when he saw that i was uncomfortable, and move me to the table to stay next to him the rest of the afternoon”.

Changkyun saw how Kihyuns cheeks get a little red, “- You see!, he might protect you always. As the love of his life”, finish Changkyun giggling a little bit.

Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes, and a red face like a tomato, “- H.. Ho… How can you say that?”, ask Kihyun stuttering with surprise and embarrassment in his voice because of the sudden statement.

Changkyun let out a little laugh and said, “- Because he looked at you, like if you are the most precious treasure in the world”, and gave a sweet smile to his brother.

In Hoseok's work workspace, after Changkyun leave the place, Hyunwoo have come next to the desk Hoseok is sit on and ask to his brother, “- I come to ask you for Changkyun, I didn’t expect to find him here”, he say trying to calm down some more.

“-Yes, he has been coming in the afternoons to read or review his lessons”, answer Hoseok with a tiny blush on his cheeks. Hyunwoo notices it and chuckles a little bit, his brother is falling hard for the boy. “- So tell me, what happened to Kihyun?” say Hoseok giving his full attention to his brother.

Hyunwoo sigh sitting on the chair and laying on it, “- I don’t know exactly, I just know that this noble man, the host, was really close to Kihyun and if I’m not mistaken he was putting an arm on Kihyuns waist”, it was hard for Hyunwoo to tell if he have seeing well, as the place was a little dark, none the less he knew that he was too close to HIS Kihyun and that as a royal bearer that isn’t allowed.

Hoseok looked at how his brother's fists are tight making his knuckles white, he knew how he is probably feeling as it would be the same for him if the one in that position was Changkyun, “- Are you sure? Was he touching him? You know he can get arrested for this, as Kihyun now can’t be touched for someone that is not you”.

“- I know” he sigh, “- But I’m not that sure either, as the place was dark, I’m just making a guess”, say Hyunwoo turning his eyes down, “- I walked next to them as I saw Kihyun uncomfortable, and I politely took him by my side in the table to some time later come back to the palace”, Hyunwoo still remember how Kihyun took his arm in a kind of support and protection.

“- I still don’t know how can this man still be in the court”, Hoseok sighs annoyed at what his brother told him, he knew of what this man could be capable of doing that and more.

“- I know, but he is very powerful in the court and influenced a lot in the reign”, Hyunwoo still remembers how this said man tried to have his ways with his mother too, even knowing she was already married to the King. It is a very immoral man with a big ambition for money and power.

“- Hey”, says Hoseok to his brother as looking him deep in thought, “- Don't worry ok, Kihyun is fine and safe, and as he has YOU by his side he will be ok. No one would dare to take him away from you”, he finished with a little smile of reassurance to his brother.

“- You are right, and also Changkyun has the best protector he can ask for. As from the both of us, you are the most jealous”, he says laughing of his brother's pout, knowing well he can’t say anything about it.

Both go out of the work space and walk to their rooms to clean up and then head to dinner. Dinner time was quiet, Changkyun and Hoseok just exchanged glances and waited to see how the other two resolved this, as Hoseok knew even if Hyunwoo hadn't said it, that he feels guilty for what has happened. As dinner finished they were all about to walk to their respective rooms when Hyunwoo talked to Kihyun asking him to accompany him for a while, he did it not knowing what could be Kihyun’s answer. Kihyun turned to look at his brother and released his hold on his arm to follow Hyunwoo to the other side. Changkyun and Hoseok were left in the place with their curiosity to know what will happen next. They have no other remedy than to walk to their rooms and wait for the news.

(Just say they head to Hyunwoos room ;])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all ;) did you all like it? Jeje we are getting to the middle of this story, i hope you are all enjoying it and again thank you for reading it, for leaving kudos and for the comments ^^, see you next time... adios!!!


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see changes in Hoseok and Changkyun relationship... the thing is, the change is good? Or is bad? Ummmm... lets find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im here to post this chap that i hope you all enjoy this will probably be the last chap i post this year due to the holidays ^^' BUT if i can update next i'll do it ;) Again say this is not proof read excuse any errors and enjoy the reading :)

CHAPTER 7

It have being almost two weeks since that incident, Kihyun and Hyunwoo seem more close since that day, holding hands in front of them and being close to each other even when standing next to each other, they have being suspicious of what could have happen that night, but nobody dare to ask something either, neither Changkyun or Hoseok.

Today's morning is going as usual, with the exception that today Kihyun is in Hoseok's work room too, as Hyunwoo has to go to the same nobleman house, he has decided it was the best decision if Kihyun stays at the palace. So here they are, both of them deep in their studies to know all the rules to attend important meetings.

It has been three hour since they have been studying and reading. Hoseok has been as busy as them at his desk doing his work, when a knock on the door distracts him, “- Who is it?” he asks from inside.

“- Sir is lady Marianne, she has come to pay a visit to you”, Hoseok was kind of pale when he heard the name, but answered Wonshik, “- Let her in”.

Kihyun and Changkyun have stopped their study session, looking at each other as they don’t know who this lady is. They have never seen the princes have a woman as a guest, as is not well seeing if a woman comes alone to visit a man.

The door opens, to reveal a very beautiful woman in a very pretty and expensive dress by the look of it, she comes in acknowledging only Hoseok as he gets up to greet her and goes near to him with a charming smile, “- Oppa!, long time no see. I have been missing you a lot. You should have come to visit me”, finish the girl, pouting and whining and hugging Hoseok, who was dumb found and trying to get rid of the girl.

Changkyun from the other side was boiling, who is this girl? and how dare she touch HIS Hoseok? Wait!!! His!! since when is his Hoseok?. Anyways the girl is out of place hugging the prince in someone else's presence.

Hoseok did his best, to make the girl behave feeling Changkyuns eyes like lasers digging in his face, “- Lady Mariane, I have been very busy to pay a visit to you, I beg you pardon my absence”, say Hoseok trying to make her stop her whining and saying, “- I guess you know the royal beares”, he move from his place follow by the girl to stand in front of the other two boys, “- This is Kihyun prince Hyunwoo bearer”, Kihyun slightly bow to her to greet her but she pay not attention to him looking only to Hoseok, “- And this is Changkyun my bearer”, after this words, she turn to look at Changkyun who was greeting her in the same way Kihyun did before, but when he lift his face he meet the girls eyes, looking jealousy, anger and disdain in her eyes, Changkyun was a little taken aback because he have done nothing to this girl, for her to look at him in this way.

After looking down on him she just turns to speak to Hoseok, telling him how much she has missed him, and how she cares for the rose he gave to her some time ago. On hearing this Changkyun had enough and got out of the room walking to his room as fast as he could. Hoseok knew the reason, as they do not have an established relationship like the one Kihyun and Hyunwoo have, there were some feelings blossoming between them and this jealousy act has confirmed Hoseok's thoughts. Kihyun left the place too, to let them speak comfortably.

Lunch time passed with Hoseok and Changkyun in separate places. Changkyun refused to eat in the dinning place to avoid seeing Hoseok, and Hoseok didn’t want to eat there to not disturb Changkyuns lunch. At tea time, when Hyunwoo arrived and went to the room where they all usually take some coffee or tea, he was surprised to find only Kihyun there. He asks why he is alone coming near to Kihyun planting a peck on his lips, Kihyun blushing a bit to Hyunwoos amusement, as he enjoys making his Kihyun blush, and that's when Kihyun starts to tell him what happened.

Hyunwoo easily picture the situation and how it goes, he told Kihyun the girl have being trying to make Hoseok fall in love with her, and that maybe the news of Hoseok having a bearer and not a wife have reach her ears and make her come all the way here. Kihyun just nodded to him knowing this will be a long night.

After dinner Changkyun and Hoseok hadn't talked at all and before Hoseok could suggest talking about it, Changkyun had gone out of the place and walked to his room. Hoseok sighs and looks at Kihyun and Hyunwoo for advice which they give to him.

Changkyun was at his room in his bed with the blanket covering his whole body, even his head, he knew he was acting childish and that he had no reason to act like this, because after all they have no relationship. Changkyun heard someone knocking on his door and believing it was his brother and without getting up he told the person to come in. He heard the person come next to his bed and sit on the edge of the bed, and he is waiting for Kihyun to talk and lay next to him as they always do. But nothing happened so he decided to ask him why he is not saying anything. “- Ki, you can lay next m…” he stopped mid sentence when he took his blanket off his head and looked at who was next him, it wasn't Kihyun it was Hoseok who was looking at him.

Changkyun sit on the bed and nervously fidget with the blanket, “- What are you doing here?” he said more like a whisper, Hoseok looked at him and sigh.

“- I want to talk to you about what happened in the morning”, Changkyun just looked down not knowing what to do. He is nervous to know the answer, and he didn’t know why he is so nervous.

“-Is… Is ok”, he said again like a whisper, “- I know you might need a wife eventually to be the Queen and give you heirs”, he still looked down, when he felt Hoseok hand coming to his chin to lift his head to look at him. Changkyun looked at him and he saw the most gleaming eyes looking at him, they shine like thousands of stars, that's when he knew everything he told him next must be true.

“- She…”, he sigh, “- She have been in love with me for a long time”, start Hoseok to see Changkyuns reaction, “- She use to come to the palace with her father sometimes, and the three of us used to played all day in the gardens”, Changkyun put all his attention in Hoseok to see if he is lying to him, “- When she turn fifteen, we went to her house to leave some present to her as we have to travel that time, and I gift her one of my mother roses, you know those roses live a long time. They have this kind of magic on it.”Changkyun looked down and remembered the tales he had heard of those rose which apparently are true.

“- So… that's why she said something about it?”, asked Changkyun, looking Hoseok right in the eyes and as he nodded yes, he knew he wasn’t telling a lie.

“- Since that day she has been saying she wanted to marry me, I thought it was a lie, I thought it was something a kid should say”, Hoseok sighs taking Changkyuns hands in his startling Changkyun in the process, “- But… I promise you, that I don’t like her, actually I might say I have my eyes on you for a long time know”, Changkyun looked at him surprised at this.

“- How is that possible? We have seen each other not so long ago for the first time”, Changkyun don't understand what Hoseok is saying so he is waiting for him to elaborate

“- I saw you for the first time on the market, you were selling flowers with your mom. I came a little bit closer just because I wanted to see you more close. And you were giving a flower to a little girl that was shopping with her mother, you placed the flower on her ear, I was so amazed to see your smile and shining eyes. Since that day every time that I have the time I escape from the palace to come to the market.”, he admits blushing a little bit, “Later at the party I discover that you are Kihyuns little brother, and that's the first time you saw me at the party”, Changkyun was in awe, how is it that he never noticed Hoseok in the market? How could he never guess someone was looking at him? and more how could he miss his face? Hoseok is too handsome for that.

“- So tell me, why were you so rude at the party? I remember you barely looked at me at the time”, this question has been in his head since he started to know Hoseok is a very charming and gentle man.

Hoseok blushed a bit and answered a little embarrassed, “- Because I wanted more chocolate cake and servants told me there wasn't any anymore”, he blushed a lot trying to look at other places and hide his blush, Changkyun giggled at the childish answer.

Hoseok looked at him again at hearing his little giggles, “- Are we fine now? I don’t want to avoid you anymore”, he says smiling, Changkyun nodded yes at him smiling showing his pretty dimples to him.

Hoseok after his answer is about to get out of the room to let Changkyun rest, when he felt Changkyuns hands on his arm, he looked down to see if wanted something, but Changkyun was looking down blushing like a tomato and said, “- Ca… Can… Can you stay with me tonight?” he didn’t know why he asked, it was something that he suddenly felt, it was like if Hoseok got out of the room he might not see him again. He knew it was childish too, but he wanted to enjoy his company some more.

Hoseok smiles at him lovingly nodding yes, they spend the night cuddling each other and enjoying each other's presence. This is the first time for Hoseok to sleep so soundly and happily enjoying the baby smell from Changkyun. For Changkyun this was a new experience as he for once slept feeling safe and loved. More things will come their way, but for now just their presence and blooming love matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end do you like it? How was our changkyuns reaction good or bad? Jajaja he a jealous little baby of his Hoseok ^^ hope you all enjoy it, thanks again for reading, thanks for the kudos and thanks for all the comments i really appreciate it ^^, see you in the next update :*  
> And here for yall if you want to read it i made this little one shot story ^^, a little of christmas for all  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161969


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have new characters in this chap ;) hope you all like the new royals introduce :), also say again this is not proofread so excuse any mistake, the chap is kind of long i split it but is still quite long o_O , enjoy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im back with another chapter in this story ^^ in time for the last day of the year, hope you all are having a good day, and that you enjoy this chap too :*

CHAPTER 8

  
This morning was supposed to be quiet and calm, but it was the contrary since early in the morning even before the sun had risen. There was a letter coming from the “The White Reign” as urgent, for both of the princes from the King itself, Hyunwoo felt something was wrong because of the urgency the letter was brought to them. But at this exact moment there are servants, their guards, prince Hyunwoo and Kihyun outside of Changkyuns room, none of them want to enter, as they don't know what they can find inside.

Kihyun took the matter in his hands and sighing he opened the door carefully followed by Hyunwoo who also peeked his head inside to take a look, they both exchanged a look with each other at the view, there are Changkyun and Hoseok pleasantly sleeping and cuddling each other. It isn’t what they were expecting as the view of them when they share a room was totally different, both of them blushing a bit remembering that night, to which Wonshik cleared his throat to remember why they were there in the first place.

Kihyun, clear his throat and walk to Changkyuns side to wake him up, the boy didn’t want to, after all it is really early in the morning, Changkyun just holds Hoseok's hands more to tighten the hug and not get up. Kihyun sigh and scream to Changkyun, “- Changkyun get up!”, and follow a slap on his brother's arm too.

Changkyun sat on his bed and looked at Kihyun with wide eyes, when he felt someone shifting beside him and he turned to look at Hoseok who was rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. Changkyun felt his face get red and hot because of the embarrassment.

Hoseok didn’t get up, he rolled and hugged Changkyun's middle part again, Changkyun was impossibly red at seeing even their guards are there, “- Ho… Hoseok get up please”, say Changkyun in a whisper shaking Hoseok for him to get up, Hoseok wasn’t having it. He was too comfortable to move, Changkyun slapped his arm off him.

“-Auch!, why did you do that?”, asks a pouty Hoseok sitting on the bed because of the slap, when he notices they weren’t alone in the bedroom anymore, he blush a bit and say, “- Hey, what happened?” trying to cover his embarrassment.

After their interesting time getting up from bed, prince Hyunwoo and prince Hoseok have enter in Hyunwoos work space, to open the letter and read it. Kihyun and Changkyun weren’t allowed to come this time inside, so they head themselves to the dinning room to have their breakfast together.

“- What do you think the letter says?” ask Changkyun with a worried face, that is very similar to the one his brother has.

“- I don’t know Changkyun, but it seems pretty serious. It came so early in the morning, I was still asleep when I heard them trying to get into your room”, says Kihyun to Changkyun, remembering how the noises outside made him wake up.

Changkyun slightly blush remembering this morning scene, “- But Hyunwoo didn’t say anything to you? The King and Queen are there right in “The White Reign”?” Changkyun says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“- Yes they are there.”, he sighs and pauses, “- And no, he didn’t tell me anything. Actually he didn’t even open the letter, but he looked... worried”, Kihyun was thinking about Hyunwoos expression that made him wonder even more what the letter might say.

Suddenly when they were spacing out, they saw both princes coming in their way, each of them walking toward them individually. Hyunwoo took Kihyuns hand with a sad smile and said, “- Kihyun, we have to go for a while. We are needed in “The White Reign” as our parents have been in an accident”, he finished not knowing exactly how to say everything.

Hoseok that was next to Changkyun saw his worried face and told him, “- So we need to immediately leave and bring our parents back”, Changkyun was looking at him with shaking eyes not knowing exactly what to say, because it doesn’t sound like some light situations, is the King and Queen they are talking about.

“- Can… Can we… Can we come with the both of you?”, ask Changkyun, hesitant, as this trip didn’t make him feel at ease. Hoseok looked him with wide eyes, and then turned to look at Hyunwoo, as if asking for advice.

Hyunwoo sighs taking Kyuhyun's hands in his, he looks at his worried face with a sad smile, “- I think it might be good if they come too Hoseok. I would feel better if they were with us”, he says, remembering what happened to Kihyun before, and not wanting to risk something like that to happen again without any of them around.

Hoseok looked down and frowned a little, he was unsure of it, but as Hyunwoo he thinks it is better if they are with them.

Like that everything was prepared for them to go to “The White Reign”, Wonshik and Hakyeon came with them as they are their personal guards, the trip might took three days, but as they have decided to make just one stop to change horses for the others to rest, they arrive at the other reign in two days.

When they get near the reign they could feel how the weather change, how everything changed from colorful to a complete white from the snow. The palace amazed Changkyun as it is really beautiful and like it is made of pure crystal.

The palace is a very imposing structure in the mountain, a very safe place for the royals to live and rule their reign.

As they arrived the gates were opened as they were expecting them to come after the letter was sent. They saw some servants waiting for them with some thick coats, as the temperatures in the mountain are lower than in the village.Changkyun and Kihyun trembled the moment they got out of the carriage, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok seem just fine.

“- Why are you not trembling like us?”, ask a pouty Changkyun to Hoseok, who is slightly chuckling at seeing the boy trembling because of the cold weather.

“- Thats because we come here more than one time already”, answer Hyunwoo helping Kihyun fix his coat, that look a little bigger for him, Hyunwoo thought to himself that Kihyun look adorable like this.

After they have the coats on, the servants lead them to the throne place. There the Kings are waiting for them. Changkyun thinks it is weird to hear Kings and not hearing a Queen, but he doesn't know who rules this land, so, he will just wait to know the answer himself.

They arrive at the throne place, where bigger white doors stand, with blue and gold details that contrast really well with the colors of the walls. After the guards open the door bowing to them as they come in. Changkyun was surprise at how Hoseok took his hand to come into the place, he look to see if prince Hyunwoo have done the same, and he was too, holding Kinhyuns hand.

Changkyun turned his head then to the thrones there he could see two boys that looked almost their age. One with almost white hair, long bangs, and a slime figure he is slightly shorter than the other man, his eyes got Changkyuns attention as they are a deep blue color. The other man next to him is really tall as tall as Hyunwoo he thinks, he has white hair that is a little longer but that looks really good on him, his eyes are a ice blue color that just accentuate his features. Both men are really beautiful, he thinks for himself.

They stand in front of them, Changkyun and Kihyun let the princes stand a step before them, as they stand a step behind them, they do as they have learned in their lessons. Hyunwoo and Hoseok bow to the Kings and Kihyun and Changkyun did the same too. When they stood straight again he saw one of the Kings coming to embrace Hoseok and then Hyunwoo, the other King just smiled at them and bowed his head to them.

“- Welcome back dear Hoseok and Hyunwoo”, say the man giving the most charming and beautiful smile Changkyun has ever seeing, he think this man is like the sun as radiant and warm, “- Oh, let me introduce myself and my husband, I’m King Lee Minhyuk and this is my husband King Lee Hyungwon”, says the man referring to the taller man beside him. Changkyun is really surprise to see another king ruling instead of seeing a queen, “- Isn’t he the most beautiful man”, say Minhyuk smiling lovingly to Hyungwon.

“- Please, don’t say those things in front of our guest. Is embarrassing”, say Hyungwon blushing a little bit, then he turns to see them and says, “- Please excuse Minhyuk, sometimes he exaggerates things”, say the man coming closer to them and extending a hand to greet them, Hoseok and Hyunwoo are not surprise at Minhyuks behavior as he have always speak his mind.

He noticed the two boys standing beside them and slightly behind them, “- And who are they?”, Hyungwon asked, looking at the two boys smiling.

“-Oh yes sorry”, say Hyunwoo clearing his voice as he was still amazed of Hyungwons beauty, “- This is Kihyun my holder” say Hyunwoo standing beside Kihyun, Kihyun node to the Hyungwon and take his hand, “- Is a pleasure to meet you King Hyungwon”.

“- And this cutie, is my holder Changkyun”, say Hoseok with a big-proud smile, Changkyun blush red as a tomato and look down trying to cover his red hot face, “- Is a pleasure to meet you King Hyungwon”, say Changkyun barely taking Hyungwon hand because of embarrassment.

Hyungwon laughs at his behaviour and at how cute he looks blushing. He is adorable, he thought. Then he walk to stand next to his husband and took his arm, “- Well I think you might be tired, you can go to rest a bit before it is lunch time” say Hyungwon to them, “- Oh!, yes please”, say Minhyuk to them with a friendly smile, “- We can talk after we have our meal”. They parted ways as servants came to lead them to their rooms.

“- You think they know already?”, ask Hyungwon to Minhyuk, “- I don’t know love,but…”, he pauses and sighs, “- I saw Hyunwoos face, and he looked like he could guess what had happened”. They leave the place talking some more going to their royal room, to rest a bit and later get lunch with their guest.

When they got to their rooms was a surprise to them all. The servants lead them to the hallway that leads to their rooms, the servants stop in front of two doors, and then bow to them to leave. Hoseok and Hyunwoo look at each other and stop a servant to ask, “- Excuse me, we are four here. Where are the rooms for our holders?”.

The servants look at each other and then one of them answers to them, “- King Minhyuk asked us to prepare just two of the guest rooms, prince Hoseok. We can ask him if we can prepare two more rooms if you want?”, Hoseok looked with wide eyes at the servant and then he turned to look at Hyunwoo who was like him surprised with the answer.

“- There's no need”, say Hyunwoo getting an open mouth and wide eyes from Hoseok, “- We will share our rooms”. He smiled at the servants and dismissed them, so they retired to complete their other tasks.

“- Hyunwoo are you sure of this!”, asked Hoseok to his brother, still shocked, “- We are not married to share a room with them, and you know that”, he finished speaking his mind looking at his brother with wondering eyes.

“- Come on Hoseok, is not like you have never share a room with Changkyunie”, say Hyunwoo smiling to them, “- Also the same apply to us, we have already share a room together, right Kihyunie?”, Hyunwoo ask to Kihyun who was madly blushing because of the comment of them sharing a room before.

Changkyun was giggling at his brother's reaction, he was so red that he thought he might explode. Changkyun then looked at Hoseok who also is blushing a bit, because what Hyunwoo said it is the true. “- Hoseokie”, says Changkyun in a little playful way, “- Don’t you want to share a room with me?”, he asks, giving his best puppy eyes and pouting in the cutest way he could. Kihyun was looking at them knowing this tactic always works for Changkyun, and yes, it worked, Hoseok said nothing more and took Changkyuns hand to lead them inside the room.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo who are looking at everything, look at each other smiling because of the cute escene and hoping this will help them develop a better relationship.

Later at lunch time, they have all changed and rested a bit, after the long trip and now are ready to have some food in their tummies. Everything looks delicious and tastes delicious too.

“- Is the food of your liking?”, ask Minhyuk to Changkyun who is lost in his thoughts enjoying his food, “- Yes, King Minhyuk!, this is delicious”, say a very excited Changkyun because the food is amazing.

“- ja ja ja, Good thing is of your liking. Is the room of your liking too?”, ask Minhyuk to Kihyun, who almost shocks on his food because of the sudden question and the situation with the topic, “- Yes, King Minhyuk. I’m very comfortable in it.” he finished saying, looking at Hyunwoo from the corner of his eye blushing a little bit.

Hyungwon who is sitting beside Minhyuk notices Kihyuns little blush, so he asks Changkyun this time, “- Changkyun, do you like your room too? Is it similar to Kihyuns?” , he smiled asking this to which Changkyun answered smiling too, “- I think… Kihyun hyung and prince Hyunwoo room is similar to ours”, bingo! says Hyungwon in his mind as he saw them all blushing a bit with Changkyun's answer. Chnagkyun was cursing under his breath as they had agreed of not say anything about the room incident in case that this could cause trouble to the servants.

“- Is there something wrong?” ask Hyungwon innocently again, “- Why are all of you suddenly blushing”, and he reach a hand to touch Chnagkyuns cheek who is closer to him, “-Ummm and he is even getting hot, are you getting sick Changkyun?”, he ask in concern but also enjoying the little chaos. “-I… I’m… I’m fine King Hyungwon.” Changkyun says in a whisper tone.

“- Don’t worry about it, I know my dear husband will do something to his amusement”, say Hyungwon glaring at his husband, who was very secretive with the agreement for their stay, which is usually Hyungwons job to do.

“- Love!, you made me look mean in front of our guest”, answered Minhyuk, pouting to his husband and faking a sad look, “- But I think it is great for you to spend more time together, so your bond can get stronger”, he say in the end slightly smirking.

Hyungwon sighs, because he knows his husband enjoys playing little pranks, but that in the end he means no harm.

The lunch time went by and King Minhyuk and the princes walk to Minhyuk's work room, to discuss what brings them here, while Kihyun, Changkyun and Hyungwon decide to spend the time in Hyungwon little space drinking some tea.

Once they get into Minhyuks work room and close the doors, they let only their personal guards to get in, as they told King Minhyuk that they trust them with their own life. So Minhyuk presents hispersonal guard, Lee Hongbin, a very good looking man that could easily pass as a noble, he looks really young for being a guard for the King, but Minhyuk says that there is no other capable man to guard them the way he does.

Before Minhyuk could start explaining there was a knock on the door, Minhyuk knowing who could be told to come inside, it is prince Lee Jooheon the second son of the previous King. He enters bowing to the other two princes in the room and gives Minhyuk a paper, Minhyuk reads the paper and nods his head letting some air come out of his mouth.

“- As I thought, this just confirms what I was thinking”, says Minhyuk in a very serious tone, Jooheon stands next to his brother with another guard that was introduced as Han Sanghyuk, Jooheons guard and second in the army after Hongbin.

“What are you saying?” ask Hyunwoo curious, “- This has something to do with what happened to our parents”, He says, waiting for answers just like Hoseok.

Minhyuk sighs and says, “- Yes, it has to do with that. But this is something Hongbin will explain”.

Hongbin stand next to Minhyuk and start saying, “- When King and Queen Son, leave this place, all of the other Kings and Queens go back too. But they were the first ones to go, so they were expected in the changing point a day later, but they never get there. A day after come a letter asking if the King and Queen of “The Blossom Reing” haven’t left yet. As we get the letter King Minhyuk send me to see what was wrong and why they haven’t reach the changing point yet.”, Hongbin sigh before continuing, “- I arrive at the middle of the way to the other village, but I saw some carriages and horses there, in the floor I saw the flag of the royal family of “The Blossom Reing”, I immediately try to give my assistance to them, but it was to late. They were killed with arrows that went directly to their hearts. The least we could do was bring the body's back for you to give them sepulture.”, finish Hongbin with a trouble look knowing that this are not news someone expects.

Hoseok has red eyes and some tears escaping his eyes, Hyunwoo put a hand on his brother's shoulder knowing how affected he might be. Hyunwoo try to be strong and stay collected, as he knows this is not the time to cry yet, “- But what have that to do with what prince Jooheon brought?”, he ask looking at Minhyuk who look at Jooheon nodding to him to explain.

“- My brother after bringing back the King and Queen's body, sent me to investigate the place to find any clue about the incident, so I searched in the place to see if I can get some information about what had happened. Our first suspicion was a robber but we dismissed it as no common robber will try something against a royal family, then the thought of this to be a deliberate attack come to our minds and we were right”, say Jooheon with a serious face, “ I found some marks in the trees that look like some shadows, those are marks I have never seeing before and that I think have being leave there as a warning.”, he finish speaking looking back to his brother and nodding to Minhyuk to continue speaking.

“- This reunion with your parents was because of some suspicious activity from the “Cloud Reign”, they have been traveling to different places and bringing back different things. All of us Kings and Queens get concern about the security of our reigns and how this could repeat what happen before.” Minhyuk sighs and continues, “- This was supposed to be just a simple reunion, but as our men got more information, the meeting took more and more time. Even with all our efforts we couldn’t know for sure if they are planning on attacking us at any time soon, but this!. This is not a simple matter.”, Minhyuk look at the princes and say, “- You need to be careful, because we don’t know for sure either if this is a Cloud people doing, I suggest to stay alert and be careful of everyone.”

Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk knowing he is right, they need to think properly what to announce once they get back, and not leak any sensitive information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chap? So you like the new royal in this story? ;) yes i love that ship too, it has grow on me to be honest /-\ hope you all like this one and see you all in the next update!!! Also HAPPY NEW YEAR !!! ♡♡♡


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chap we will know a little more about Hyungwon and Minhyuk relationship, enjoy this little chap, again this is not proofread excuse any mistake as english is not my main language ^^ good reading to all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back with another chap of this story gope you all enjoy it, is kind of short, but i thought it was better to post it separately of the other one, enjoy this little chap and lets continue to know this story together ;)

CHAPTER 9

In Hyungwons tea room, a room small and cozy perfect for a afternoon of tea reading and enjoy some alone time, the boys were having a light conversation, Changkyun and Kihyun tell Hyungwon how they got to the palace, so they ask Hyungwon, how he became King too.

Hyungwon took a sip of his tea and put the cup in the little coffee table in front of him, “-It is a long story” say Hyungwon smiling, “- Is ok we have time.” answered Changkyun smiling, Kihyun gave him a look making Hyungwon giggle, “- Ok, I will tell you my story”.

“- I have known King Minhyuk since a very young age, we have been friends since we were 5 years old. My father used to be in the court, so he sometimes brought me to the palace to learn about politics and economy, he used to dream that I would be the next in court after him”, Hyungwon say chuckling a bit, “- When we were 15, in a party to celebrate King Minhyuk birthday, he ask to meet him in the back of the palace in the garden; we used to play a lot in that place, so I knew exactly where to go”, he pause looking at them with a little smile, “- He confess to me that time, saying that he was in love with me for a long time, I was totally surprise, I never imagine he could say those words to me”, he pause again. 

“- And what happens next?” ask Changkyun with shining eyes trying to know everything. 

“- Changkyun! be respectful please” say Kihyun from his seat, “- I’m sorry, King Hyungwon. My brother can be a little impatient sometimes”, says Kihyun, giving a glare to his little brother. 

Changkyun pouted and said, “- I’m sorry King Hyungwon”,looking down because he has been scolded, Hyungwon laughed at this. 

“- Is ok Changkyun, and please call me Hyungwon, both of you. I feel closer to the both of you now”, he smiles at them in a friendly way, “- Thank you K…, Hyungwon”, says Kihyun.

“- Ok I will continue now”, he said ready to tell what happened next, “- I thought a bit about his question, and after around two weeks, I answer that I love him too. We were in a secret relationship since that time for around 4 years. Someday when we were together in the palace library enjoying some tea and books, one of the guards came, saying that the King had felt ill. Minhyuk and I left the room and ran to the King's room. As I wasn’t a royal at that moment, I waited for him outside.”, Hyungwon looked down sad and continued a little tear escaping his eye, “- The King died two months after, leaving the Queen and Minhyuk to rule the reign. The queen couldn’t handle the lost at first, he have being his first and only love in her whole life, at that time I stay day and night at Minhyuk's side, giving him all the support he needed”, he sigh looking up again, “- After a lot of effort, the Queen and him get back to normal. And since then, Minhyuk has become King.”

“- And you both are Kings since that time?” ask Kihyun this time curious to know how they become husbands.

“- At the time, we couldn’t get married legally, so with the help of the Queen we were able to change some laws and finally get married.” he answered, remembering the day as it was yesterday.

“- How is it possible that the queen help you?”, Changkyun asked, curious because he knew the laws were similar to the ones in his home.

“- She… she told me that, she has always seen me as a son, and…” he sighs and smiles tenderly, “- she says that if someone is going to spend the rest of his life with his son, she was more than happy to know that it can be me. She said that she saw all my work to help Minhyuk get everything right, as his father left a lot of work undone.”

“- How old was King Minhyuk when he became a King?” ask Changkyun, because in his eyes Minhyuk looks even younger than Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“- We were both 19 at the time.”, Changkyun and Kihyun were surprised, he was really young when he assumed the King position, “- And after some years of us being at the throne, his mother decided to retire. She is travelling now, enjoying her life of retirement”, say Hyungwon to them smiling and lying on the sofa to recline his back, “- But… she will be back soon, as she wants to be present for her grandson or granddaughter when I deliver.”, he finish touching his little round little belly, that under his clothes is not noticeable.

Changkyun and Kihyun congratulate him, saying that the baby will be beautiful no matter if it's a boy or a girl, “- Thank you, I’m 4 monts now. There's still a lot of time for me to deliver”, he smiles at them, “- You can touch if you want. It is ok.”, he says to Changkyun who looks very curious to get closer to his round little belly.

They were touching and talking about babies and how have been this months of pregnancy for him, when the others come back to join them in the room, “- Oh!, I see you told them about the baby”, say Minhyuk, smiling at his husband walking to sit next to him on the sofa.

“-What?”, asked Hoseok, “- What baby?”, he said with wide eyes, very surprised.

“- We are having a baby Hoseok.”, say Minhyuk to him with a proud smile, “- We still don’t know if its a girl or a boy, but we are happily waiting for him or her”, he say taking Hyungwon’s hand and giving a kiss in his cheek placing a hand on his little belly.

“- Congratulations!”, says Hyunwoo sitting at Kihyun's side, “- Yeah! Congrats!”, says Hoseok still standing next to the door. “- Come on hyung, Minhyuk hyung don’t tell any of you anything?” At that moment Changkyun and Kihyun notice the other 3 boys, who were introduced as prince Jooheon, guard Lee Hongbin and guard Han Sanhyuk. 

Prince Jooheon was introduced to the boys, so he walks next to Changkyun to greet him, he takes his hand and gives a light kiss to it, “- Nice to meet you Changkyun”, he says smiling showing his dimples, Changkyun was blushing and not knowing what to do, “- Ni… Nice.. Nice to meet you”, he answered stuttering.

Jooheon then moved to greet Kihyun with a handshake and a bow, as he noticed that Hyunwoo was placing his hand on his waist in a kind of protective way.

“- Well Jooheon I think little Changkyun have get your attention”, say Hyungwon smirking from his sit, making Jooheon a little red, “- I hope you are prepared to fight for him with Hoseok”, Jooheon look at Hyungwon confused at his words, making Hyungwon laugh more, “- Changkyun is Kihyuns brother, and… Hoseok's holder”, he finished smirking at the reaction he got from the boy. 

Jooheon turns to look at Hoseok who is now standing next to changkyun and placing a hand on his waist, “- Hyung! I’m so sorry I… I… I didn’t know”, he was apologizing with a little panic on his voice, Hoseok and the rest laugh because of Jooheon reaction, “- It’s ok Joo, don’t worry you didn’t know”, say hoseok smiling to Jooheon who was relaxing at his words, he look at Changkyun again and saw that he was still blushing a bit. Cute, he thought.

They spend some more time there trying to light the mood, and delaying a little all the things that are coming their way in the following days. That night Hoseok and Hyunwoo cry in the arms of their loved ones, trying to get some strength and hope that things will get better. Little did they know that everything will change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd that all!!! jejeje hope you all like it and know a little more of our kings of the white reign, from here things will turn interesting, what else is in store for our boys?? ummm... ^^ see you all in the next update, have a nice day/night!!


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see the support and love that Hyunwoo and Hoseok get from their lovers, also we will be introduce to new royals, will the events of this chapter change something???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! im back with another chapter of this story, as always say this is not roof read, english is not my main language so please excuse any mistake, this is a long chapter hope you all dont mind and enjoy the story ^^

#  CHAPTER 10

They have spent 3 days in “The White Reign”, they have to go back to their reign, they are saying their goodbyes to the Kings and prince Jooheon. In these 3 days they have been comunicate of other suspicious activities in the edges of the “Cloud Reign”, but for now they have to concentrate on what they have at hand. Jooheon and Changkyun have become really good friends as both are almost the same age, they have developed a strong friendship.

Hoseok is looking at them as they were talking and saying their goodbyes, because they don’t know when they will see each other again. Hoseok isn’t enjoying this so much, as he is a little jealous, knowing that in Jooheons eyes HIS Changkyun is a very handsome young man. 

“- Hoseok you will make holes in both their faces”, say Hyunwoo chuckling a bit at his brother's behaviour. 

“- I’m not jealous!, who says I’m jealous?”, he says more to convince himself than saying it to his brother. 

“-Nobody said you are jealous, prince Hoseok”, said Kihyun giggling at the princes behaviour, “- But if looks could kill, my brother and prince Jooheon will be death by now”, say Kihyun again standing next to Hyunwoo as they are both ready to go into the carriage, Hoseok sigh and look at Kihyun. 

“- Is just… I’m….”, he sighs again, turning back to look at the pair, “- I’m not sure if Changkyun cares about me that much”, Kihyun looks at him with motherly eyes. 

“- Believe me, he cares about you more than you think”, Hoseok looked at him smiling feeling a little better, knowing he needs to pay attention to more important matters right now.

Changkyun approaches them with a smile along with Prince Jooheon, Hoseok takes Changkyun by the waist to make him stand next to him, Changkyun chuckles at the action as he knows well that Hoseok has been jealous of Jooheon all this time. 

“- Well, it’s time to say goodbye, I guess?”, says Jooheon with a smile to all of them. 

“- Yes”, answer Hyunwoo, “- We need to prepared everything for our parents funeral and take care of all the legal matters. We expect all of you to come.”, say Hyunwoo with a little serious face.

“- Yes of course”, say Jooheon, “- That's why my brother and King Hyungwon are not here, they are making preparations for the trip. settling things before is time for us to go there”, finish saying Jooheon to them. 

“- It’s ok, we know they are busy at the moment. Say thank you to them for all their hospitality and support”, says Hoseok with a little sad smile. 

“- Is a pleasure for us to help you, all of you, we have been friends for a while now”, Jooheon pauses and sighs, “- This is the least we can do”.

After that they get in the carriage as all their luggage is on, and they start their trip back to “The Blossom Reign”. The trip took 2 days and a half, as now they have to care about an extra carriage. They arrived at “The Blossom Reign” at night. It was perfect as nobody will look at the other carriage with their parents' coffins.

They get in the palace quickly making their way to the throne area, and asking their servants to notify of an emergency reunion to the court members. All of the court were there in short. The reactions at the notice of their King and Queen's death was a shock for everyone, Kihyun and Changkyun stood at the side of each prince for support. They both decide to look around in case something happens, but Changkyun notices something in particular that for now he has decided to take close attention to.

The funeral was prepared to take place in 2 days, as they have to wait for other royals to attend their parents funeral, the news has been a shock for all of them. These days have been a living nightmare for both princes, as they have to take care of all the legal matters and on hold work their father left behind. Kihyun and Changkyun have taken the role the Queen might have taken, taking care of all the details about the funeral, as food, flowers, preparing for the guest that might stay at the palace, and other things. As flowers were needed the usual flower providers were called, Changkyun and Kihyun received all of them themselves and provided instructions on how they wanted everything to be settled. They saw their parents at last and they walked to them to hug them, they needed this hug everything was hard for them too, a lot of responsibilities have been placed on them now. Their mother said she is proud of them at how well they are working at this difficult time for all of them.

They talk to them telling them the news of what happened, they left out some details as the news were announced as a “Attack by a robber that goes wrong ending with the royals life”, they were helping them set the flowers and check on others work to make sure everything looked perfect.

When everything was set, Changkyun and Kihyun went back to their rooms and changed to be able to receive all the guests coming. Changkyun was taking a bath in his ensuite bathroom, trying to relax as this will be a very tiring day. When he came out he looked up while drying his hair with a little towel, as he noticed that Hoseok was there waiting in his bed already wearing the royal family clothes embroidered with the royal symbol a “cherry blossom flower”. 

Hoseok walked next to him, putting his hands on Changkyuns and taking the little towel from him. Hoseok turned Changkyun around without saying anything and started to dry his hair. “- What are you doing?” asked Changkyun softly, blushing a little bit because he was half naked wearing a towel on his waist covering just his lower part.

“- I just wanted to see you for a while”, answer Hoseok finishing drying the youngers hair, “- Because I know today will be too tiring and unbearable, as I wont be able to be next to you for a long time. We… all of us will be very busy”, he finished saying looking at Changkyuns shoulders and placing his hands there making Chnagkyun jump a bit in surprise. Hoseok slided his hands down Changkyuns arms until he reached his hands, to then give him a back hug, placing his chin on Changkyuns bare shoulder. “- I miss them so much Changkyun”, says Hoseok while a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Changkyun sigh, taking Hoseok's hands in his and saying, “- I know… this is… very difficult for you and Hyunwoo”, he say and then turn around to look at Hoseok's tired and wet eyes, he place his hands on Hoseok's cheeks cleaning the tear with his thumb, “- But… you know we are here right? You know Hyunwoo and Kihyun support you, right? You know I’m here for you and I will always be here for you my Hoseok”.

Hoseok looks at the younger with tender eyes, feeling so lucky for all the support he has in these hard moments and now he feels even more relieved knowing that Changkyun is opening to him more, just that, is enough to make him smile. Hoseok took the younger cheeks in his hands and leaned down to his face stopping just a few centimeters far from his lips as if asking for permission; Changkyun just node closing his eyes, and then he could feel Hoseok's lips in his. The kiss is passionate and full of feelings, Changkyun could feel all of Hoseok's love in that kiss. The kiss was starting to get rougher, when Hoseok broke it placing his hand on the back of Changkyuns neck and going down on his neck leaving open mouthed kisses but being careful of not leaving a mark.

Changkyun was starting to feel hot and wanted more, but he then remembered they have things to do and that their presence is required so he talked to Hoseok before he could continue, “- Ho… Hoseok”, say the younger with his eyes closed and breath starting to get heavy, “- Hoseok! please stop”, Hoseok was like in a trance he didn’t want to stop. He is feeling so good right now, “- Hoseok! we need to get down”, says Changkyun in a higher voice and pulls Hoseok off of him. 

Hoseok sighs and looks at Changkyun, taking his red face in his hands again, “- You are right, I’m sorry Kyunnie”, Changkyun looks down a little embarrassed and biting his lower lip, “- Is just… I feel so at ease with you.”, he says looking sadly at Changkyuns eyes, “- Can we not attend the funeral and just stay here?” he says like a little kid not wanting to get out of his room.

Changkyun sighs looking at him in the eyes softly and smiling a little bit, “- You know we can’t do that. I know this hurt you a lot, but you need to be strong to go over this. Your brother needs you too, and you know I will be right there for you too right.”, Hoseok sigh and nod to him looking down knowing he is right. “- Ok, now let me get ready to get down too, I still need to receive all the guests coming and check some last details”, he smiled back at Hoseok. Who noticed that Changkyun was still in his towel,he looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, “- Y… Yes, I will be down waiting for you”, and with that he went out of Changkyuns room for him to finally change.

Changkyun goes down in a rush, entering the room where everyone is gathering to pay respect to the King and Queen, Kihyun looks at him with an escolding look because he was half an hour late. “- What happened to you? you are late!”, whisper Kihyun to him. 

“- I’m sorry, something needs my attention that's all” answered Changkyun whispering with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kihyun gave him a suspicious look but quickly dismissed all his questions as they still have work to do, he might ask all his questions later.

When they entered Kihyun was impressed by the Queen and King arranging flowers all around them. “- Kyun, you did an awesome job with all the arrangements”, says Kihyun to his brother looking at him. 

“- Thank you, I wanted this to look special and caring”, he answered with a sad smile. He would have liked the queen to see all the decorations, as he thinks she might have liked it.

Changkyun knows that both royals were very loved by the people of the reign as they have sent lots of flowers, for the funeral as a form to pay their respect to their King and Queen. Changkyun has used different flowers for the King, putting some white roses, lilies, cherry blossoms, and some green details using leaves of different kinds and a last touch the royal touch with a gold lace making bows for the bouquets. For the queen he has used cherry blossoms, white roses but in most quantities the red roses the Queen used to love so much, he tries to make the roses stand the most in the bouquet that have some red velvet and gold bows. The last finish was the symbol of the royal family arranged using flowers too. It looks really beautiful.

The time went by as more people come to pay their respect, there were two important people missing, one is the King of “The Breeze Reign” he haven’t come yet, but all of them think they maybe have a delay in their trip, but Prince Hoseok send Hakyeon and Wonshik to check in case something happen.

The day passed in the blink of an eye. After all of the ceremony passes and the King and Queen were buried in the royal cemetery, they head back to the palace with the Kings of the other reigns as now the royals of “The White Reign” and “The Leaf Reign” are with them as their guest. 

“Thank you so much for coming, King Choi Seungcheol and King Choi Jeonghan”, say Hyunwoo to the Kings of “The Leaf Reign” bowing to them in respect.

“- Is ok Prince Hyunwoo and Prince Hoseok, both of you have our sincere support.” say Seungcheol to them.

“- Yes, we are here to show our support and offer a friendly hand in hard circumstances, it is really sad to meet both of you at this moment”, says Jeonghan to them.

“- Thank you so much, we appreciate this a lot. Both of you are welcome to stay the time needed and to come again on a more happy occasion”, answered Hoseok with a smile.

“- He is right, both of you are more than welcome here”, says Hyunwoo standing a hand to Seungchel, who takes it in a hand shake.

Kihyun and Changkyun saw the exchange from far near the door of the room where they are resting now in company of Hyungwon and Minhyuk, as Hyungwon needed to take a seat tired of the day.

Kihyun and Changkyun look at the outside seeing Hakyeon and Wonshik struggling to bring someone inside, they shout to the servants inside to tell them that they need help, Kihyun and Changkyun run next to the guards to help them. What could possibly happen now?

Hoseok and Hyunwoo come out looking at what is happening. Hakyeon and Wonshik come caring the Kings of “The Breeze Reign”, the servants of the palace come rushing to them to help them too as they pass by the Princes, Kihyun instructed to Hakyeon to walk back to Hyunwoo and Hoseok to tell them what have happen and that he will help the servants to guide the Kings to a room. Changkyun at his side instructed Wonshik to call a doctor to come to check on the Kings.

Both of the guards bow to them and do what they have been instructed. Hakyeon informs the Pinces, that the kings were under attack at the moment they arrive and that they arrive just in time to help the Kings, just when one of the assaulters the King was fighting with made a cut with his blade on his rib. Hakyeon also informs that unfortunately they couldn’t save any of the servants, as their priority was to save the Kings.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo look at each other, and instruct Hakyeon to go back to check on the place for information, Minhyuk comes beside them offering Hongbing and Hyuk to go with them to check. Hyunwoo agrees with him and sends them together.

“- What happened to them?” asked Seungcheol worriedly. 

“- They have been attacked on their way here. We weren’t sure this could happen, but decided to send some help anyways as they were arriving late”, say Hyunwoo to Seungcheol, glad that they had sent their guards.

“- Something like this has happened before?” ask Jeonghan this time, taking Seungcheol's hand in his, “- This is not a casualty right?” he says.

Hyunwoo sighs looking at the both of them with a serious face, “- No this is not a casualty”, say Hyunwoo, “- We need to talk about this matter, we are going to talk to both of you. King Minhyuk and King Hyungwon already know about this, we were just waiting for the right time”, he sigh and look at Hoseok, “- Hoseok go and check how the Kings are and assist them in everything necessary, also check on Kihyun and Changkyun they have being working none stop”, Hoseok nod to his brother and go to do what he was told, “- Ok, now follow me please to my work room. There we will be able to talk privately”.

They all started to walk there when Hyungwon interrupted them, “- I will go help Kihyun and Changkyun, they might need more hands to help, and I already know part of the information you are going to check. Besides I’m still a little tired”, he says with a tired smile. 

“- Are you sure love, if you are feeling tired you can go to rest”, says Minhyuk to him.

“- No, I want to be of help too. Please excuse me, I will go there then.”, he smiles bowing at all of them. 

“- Thank you Hyungwon, a servant will take you where they are”, says Hyunwoo, Hyungwon smiles and says, “Is not a problem, we are friends right?”.

And with that they parted ways, and started to do their respective jobs at the moment. Everything was kind of hectic, they needed to make a plan and faster, things were getting out of their control quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for this chapter, what do you think? Will this complicate their lives even more? or will help them make the changes they want? ummm lets find it out together in the next chapters. See you all in the next update ^^


	12. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see what happen the passed events in the "Breeze reign" and what the Kings and Princes decided to do about the current situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Im back with another chapter of this story say one more time that this is not proof read, so excuse any error please, and enjoy the reading^^

#  CHAPTER 11

The next morning, Changkyun and Kihyun are exhausted to say the least, Hyungwon is already sleeping in one of the sofas in the bedroom as the baby has made him more sleepy and the extra weight after being up standing all night has his feets killing him. So now that everyone is more at ease, the servants have gone to rest, and just Changkyun and Kihyun are still up checking on the king that for now is sleeping on the bed.

“- King Jaehwan, you should go to rest a bit. Me and Changkyun will check on him”, say Kihyun respectfully slightly bowing and looking at the King Jung Jaehwan the husband and bearer of the King of “The Breeze Reign”, “- You will need energy for when the King wake up, we can take care of him for a while”, Kihyun say with a smile to reassure everything will be fine.

“- I’m grateful for your ofert, but I’m not sure. I don’t want to leave him”, answered Jaehwan, looking at the sleeping king, he turned to look at Changkyun and Kihyun and smiled at them, “- Both of you should rest, you have been working non stop”.

“- You too need the rest. your body needs some time to relieve stress and heal after all the experience.” say changkyun coming next to the Jaehwan and smiling tenderly to him, “- You can come back after a shower if you want. We can look for him for a short time”, Jaehwan knew that Changkyun was right, maybe having a shower wont take so much time, he was still thinking what to do when they heard another voice.

“- You should rest a little Jaehwannie”, say a tired voice from the bed. It was King Jung Taekwoon, who look better and as the look of it he is recovering just fine, “- You need to recover too, and as I know you too well, I’m sure you haven’t sleep the whole night”, he give a tired smile to the Jaehwan and then look at Changkyun and Kihyun with a tiny smile too, “- You too should rest, You have being more than kind helping us”.

Jaehwan was about to object, but, he knew that they all are right he need at least a shower to feel better, so he get up and lean to Taekwoon and give him a sweet kiss on the lip, he then smile to him and say, “- I will be back soon, go to sleep and rest please”.

Changkyun looks at Kihyun and says to him to escolt the King Jaehwan to his room and also to take Hyungwon as he also needs the rest, maybe more than all of them. Kihyun leaves the place with Jaehwan and a very sleepy Hyungwon who was dragging his legs half asleep to go to his room and rest.

Changkyun stay with King Taekwoon, to check on him while they wait for the doctor to arrive, as they send a servant to call him to come and check the Kings condition as he is awake now, “- The doctor will be here soon King Taekwoon”, say changkyun bowing to him, Chnagkyun thought King Taekwoon have a very strong aura to himself, that made him look serious and kind of cold.

“- Just Taekwoon is fine, we are closed now right”, answer the King with a smile on his face.

“- O.. ok, Tae.. Tae… Taekwoon”, says Changkyun, stuttering as he says the King's name, why was he so nervous. He made Taekwoon laugh a little, but trying not to over do it as his wound was still fresh.

“- You are cute, are you one of the prince's fiance? because if I’m not wrong they are not married yet”, says Taekwoon in a kind of curious voice, changkyun blushed at the question thinking if he could someday be Hoseok's fiance. 

“-I’m not!” answer Changkyun almost screaming because of the nervousness, he then clear his throat and continue, “- I’m just Prince Hoseok bearer, my title is Holder Changkyun”, he answer looking down with a sad smile, Taekwoon, is quiet but very observant and could sense the others feelings, so he decided to ask another question.

“- But you love him right?”says the King with a sweet smile, Changkyun blushing again as red as a tomato and look down biting his lower lip and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“How… How do you know?” ask Changkyun back in a curious and cautious tone, because he has not seen him interact with Hoseok yet, so how can he think in that way? he doesn't know him.

“- Is simple”, say Taekwoon, “- When I mention the prince's your eyes gleam like you were remembering the person you think is as bright as a star, and then you mention his name, your eyes change a bit to a more lovely and sad way. Maybe you think he won’t like you, right?”, he was more than observant, he is known in his Reign as a kind of magician because he was most of the time accurate in his predictions. But it wasn’t magic he is just observant and a very analytical person. His passion is to study body language and it has been very useful for seal contracts and other situations.

Changkyun was in awe, his eyes wide open and mouth slightly open, he was about to answer when the door opened. It was the doctor accompanied by the princes and other Kings.

Changkyun bows to them, as a greeting, Hoseok enters and comes next to Changkyun to check if he is right after a long night of being awake working. Hoseok took his face in his hands cupping it, “- Are you ok Kyunnie? You look tired, you should go to rest”, says Hoseok with a slightly worried smile looking into changkyuns eyes.

“- I’m fine, just a little tired. But I needed to stay waiting for the doctor to come, and keep the King Taekwoon company” answer Changkyun. Little did they know that while the doctor is checking on the King all of them are paying attention to them even King Taekwoon that is just confirming what he said before. They are truly in love with each other.

The doctor cleaned his throat to make all of them pay attention to what he was about to say, “- The King is fine, and recovering just fine. But, I recommend for him to have repose for a week at least without much physical movements”, the doctor give them some medicines for him to recover faster, some painkillers, antibiotics, and bandages that should be change everyday, he also say that he will check on the King a week later to make sure he is totally fine. After his words and recommendations, the doctor left.

Changkyun was there the whole time making sure the King was fine and out of any danger, he then turned to Hoseok saying he is going to change and then have some food. Changkyun bowed to all the Kings and Prince Hyunwoo and went out to let them talk, just at that moment King Jaehwan was coming back to the room. He enters and closes the door to listen to what they have to say. This was just the beginning of something they don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are getting interesting for our boys and everyone seem to be alert about the things happening, will everything go ok or will there be surprises in the road? jeje want to say some words too, thank you so much for reading this little story I'm happy to see that a lot are enjoying it ^^ also thank you for the comments and kudos they really make me happy :) let's enjoy this till the end ;)


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Hoseok and Changkyuns relationship will be stablish completely, so lets find out how this goes, things will start to get heated from now on... the future is uncertain for all of them but they are definitely looking to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back again with another chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I put this marks "****" in a part of the chap that is a little heated int he best way posible is nothing explicit is up to your imagination ;) but in case is not of your taste you can skip it is the lasta part of the chapter so it won't be a problem if not read. Again say this is not proof read, excuse the errors and enjoy this ^^.

#  CHAPTER12

Changkyun took a well deserved shower and changed his clothes, hwn he get out of his room the clock is marking lunch time. After the talk in King Taekwoons room the other Kings including Hoseok and Hyunwoo, have been in Hyunwoo’s workspace talking again and making up ideas. Neither Changkyun, Kihyun or Hyungwon know what they are talking about, but they know later they will have news on what is happening. For now they need to concentrate in helping their guest to feel comfortable.

As changkyun arrive to the dining table, he can see there's already Kihyun and Hyungwon, and they are in company of Jaehwan who is whining and pouting about how King Taekwoon kick him out of the room for him to have lunch, Kihyun and Hyungwon laugh at his statement knowing that King Taekwoon is just making sure King Jaehwan don’t get sick too.

“- Hi”, says Changkyun as he sits in the chair next to Jaehwan, “- Did you have lunch already?” he asks.

“- No we have just arrived here”, say Hyungwon to Changkyun rubbing his tummy, “- Just ask for another plate, as they probably will bring just three”, finish Hyungwon with a smile.

Changkyun nodded yes and smiled at him looking at his tummy that is growing everyday more and more, “- How is the baby? Did you have a good rest?”, asked Changkyun curiously, with a sweet smile on his lips.

“-I’m fine, for now I can rest just fine. The doctor says maybe in the sixth month it will be more difficult to have a good night's sleep, that is when the belly starts to get really big and the movements of the baby are more noticeable.

King Jaehwan look at Hyungwon with big eyes and ask, “- Are you pregnant?!” he is surprise, Hyungwon’s belly isn’t noticeable as his clothes cover his little baby bump just fine.

“-Yes”, answer Hyungwon smiling proud, “- In one week I will have 5 months”, he answer.

“-That's great Hyungwon”, say Kihyun next to him, “- The baby is growing fine, I guess Minhyuk is happy with those news”, Kihyun say rubbing Hyungwons belly with a careful hand.

“- He is happy but is more nervous I guess”, say Hyungwon chuckling a bit, “- We are both nervous I guess, but I know he will do a good job as a father”, say Hyungwon with a big smile.

They have lunch all together, listening to stories from King Jaehwan about “The Breeze Reign”, how their people are, their customes, how he and King Taekwoon met and more. After their lunch they moved to a little tea space in the garden to enjoy the good weather and a delicious tea. It was the speciality of the reign cherry blossom tea and peach cookies, there were also some cakes and pastries too.

After a long day and almost when they were finishing their tea time, Pince Hyunwoo and Prince Hoseok came to the garden in the tea area, knowing well they would probably find them there. At this Jaehwan excuse himself and leaves the place to go and keep company to King Taekwoon. After he says his goodbyes and goes, the other Kings arrive to have some tea with them.

King Minhyuk came almost Running to check if Hyungwon is feeling right, “- How are you feeling love? Are you ok?Do you need to rest? Do you feel tired? Do you need a blanket? Is getting more chill as the night start”, the rest of them just look at the scene as Hyungwon couldn’t even answer one single question because of how fast Minhyuk is speaking.

Hyunwoo laugh at the scene and sit next to Kihyun taking his hand and placing a hand on his waist like hugging him, “- He is ok Min, Kihyun and Changkyun have take care of him too”, say Hyunwoo still smiling.

“- He is right”, say Hoseok smiling too at his concerned friend and never ending questions, “- He is just right, and enjoying his time with friends. Minhyuk blushed now a little bit shy, he probably over reacted.

“- Come one Minhyuk, he looks ok, you are acting like he is pregnant '', says Jeonghan laughing next to Seungcheol who is also laughing, at this Hyungwon blush too and looked down with a tiny shy smiled.

Jeonghan notices this and says, “- Don’t tell me… are you?... Are you pregnant???!” he was shocked, he was just joking, next to him Seungcheol was also surprised looking at Minhyuk and Hyungwon with wide eyes.

Changkyun laughs at the situation and says, “- He is almost 5 months now”, with a smile and holding Hoseoks hand.

“- Wow!”, say Seungcheol, “- That is.. that is.. Wow”, he couldn’t even say anything he was too surprised.

“-Congratulations!” say Jeonghan standing and going to Hyungwon to give him a side hug, to not disturb the little baby in his belly. He have always wanted a baby but, is being a while and they are still trying not giving up on their dream of being parents. Maybe is not the right time yet he think, everything come in the right time.

They continue talking pleasantly and enjoying the good company, then dinner time comes and they decide to enjoy the night weather and eat it in the same place they take the tea. Minhyuk is still thinking it is too chilly for Hyungwon, so he brought him a blanket to keep him warm. Hyungwon didn’t say anything nknowing that their home is colder, but he is grateful because it is helping him keep his belly warm.

After dinner Seongcheol and Jeonghan have retired early, as they have to prepared everything for them to return to their reign and start to prepare for what they have talked about these days, they are just going to wait for King Taekwoon to recover and start their plan. For now they have sent men to search for more information undercover. They are King Seungcheol men, the best in making spying work.

Later that night Changkyun gets back to his room tired from the day and the previous day, he has gone back to check and visit King Taekwoon in company of Hoseok earning a knowing smile from King Taekwoon as he saw them holding hands. Changkyun blushed making the King laugh at his cuteness. Hoseok was not understanding what was happening, but Jaehwan was slowly understanding as he knew his husband very well.

Changkyun is getting ready to get in to bed and call it a night, when he heard someone knocking on his door, he though who could be at this hour?, later he thought maybe is Kihyun so he answer to enter, he is getting comfortable in his bed when he saw who was entering, it was Hoseok.

Changkyun is surprised by his presence, but he didn’t say anything and just let him come to the bed and sit next to him. Hoseok holds Changkyuns hand without saying anything and then careses it with his other hand, he is looking at their hands when he speaks, “- Why was King Taekwoon laughing earlier?” he asked directly as curiosity was killing him.

Changkyun chuckled a bit seeing how curious like a child Hoseok is, “- It’s nothing bad. He just told me something before”, answered Changkyun, remembering their previous conversation.

“- What did he say? Did he try to get to you?”, asked Hoseok in a jealous and playful tone.

Changkyun couldn’t avoid laughing and said, “- He told me, that I love you”, he says then blushing and looking down realising what he have said just now, Hoseok looked up to see Changkyuns face that is red like a tomato. He smiled at him and moved one of his hands to cup Changkyuns face.

“- Is that true?”, ask Hoseok now in a sweet and kind of whisper voice, “- Do you love me?”.

Changkyun was still blushing and didn’t want to look Hoseok in the face, so he was avoiding his eyes looking down and looking at their intertwining hands, Hoseok then made him look at him lifting his face with the hand he is cupping his face, Changkyun look at him then and bit his lower lip before answering, “- Yes” in a whisper tone. Hoseok lean to him slowly after Changkyuns answer and like if asking for permission he stop right an inch apart from Changkyuns lips.

Changkyun node yes slightly and Hoseok kiss him, he started slow and sweet, Changkyun follow his movements and kiss back sweet and slow too, after a minute the kiss scalate to a make out session, both of them were kissing each other with passion and desperation, they break the kiss to have some air. Hoseok put his hand on Changkyuns nape and look at him in the eyes with desire and lust, Changkyun node yes again and lean to start kissing hoseok again, slowly hestart lying on the bedwithout breaking the kiss, so after a while Hoseok is hovering over him in the bed still kissing Changkyun passionately, they break the kiss again. This time they are panting and breathing heavily, Hoseok looked at Changkyun and he looked so beautiful in the dim light and with red cheeks, “- Are you sure of this?” say Hoseok to Changkyun whispering to him, and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

********************

“- Yes, I’m sure”, says Changkyun, smiling at him, looking at him with the most loving eyes. They started kissing again this time slowly but with some streng, Hoseok is still over Changkyun and while he is kissing him, he started to undress Changkyun, lifting his shirt and discarding it on the floor, he also took his shirt off revealing his very toned abs. Changkyun was impressed and he gulped down at the sight he is contemplating in front of him.

“- Do you like the view?” ask hoseok ask with a smirk, knowing well he is probably the first man Changkyun is with.

“- Yes, very much”, answer Changkyun biting his lower lip with a smirk, making Hoseok blush a bit, Changkyun roll them off to be on top of Hoseok, “- Let me help you”, he said. Changkyun started to kiss him on the neck and go down from his cheeks to his neck, his nipples, and going all the way down to his abs, when he suck on closed to the hem of Hoseok's pants he let out a moan, Changkyun look up lifting a brow and think he like it. Hoseok lifted him and made him kiss him on the lips again, this time he is kissing him more desperately and made them roll again.

Now that Hoseok is on top of him again he said, “- Let me take care of you my Kyunnie”, he say whispering in changkyuns ear, Changkyun was getting crazy Hoseok's voice sound so sexy and captivating, Hoseok then suck behind Changkyuns ear and that was it, he started moaning as the pleasure started to fill his body. Hoseok leave love marks all over Changkyuns neck and chest leaving marks on his body to say that he is HIS and of nobody else.

After teasing him some more kissing his neck, he started to unbuckle his pants and taking it off in one move along with his underwear, Changkyun was naked in seconds, he then tried to cover himself as he saw Hoseok getting up to take his pants and underwear off too. Hoseok come back to the bed and say to Changkyun, “- Shhh, is ok. You don’t have to cover yourself you are beautiful my Changkyunie”, he whisper making Changkyun blush more if that is possible, “- Let me admired you Kyun”, he whisper kissing Changkyuns ear, Changkyun stop trying to cover himself and started to hold the sheets under him everything is getting to intesed and he is getting nervous this is his first time after all.

Hoseok notice his change and how tense he is, “- Is ok if you want me to stop I will stop”, Hoseok say to him in a sweet voice and a little smile, “- I want you to enjoy this too, not just me”, he say still on top of Changkyun and caressing his cheek with one hand. 

“- Is ok, I want to do this with you”, answer Changkyun gulping down, sure that he is also going to enjoy this. 

******************

The night was long between kisses, hands caressing each other, and moaning sounds was all that could be heard in the room. They were giving each other everything, every kiss and moment was full of love and trust. They trust each other and wanted this to be special for both. They did everything slowly, Hoseok treasures this moment so much, as he will be the only one for Changkyun and Changkyun will be the only one for him. The night advances at a slow pace, tonight, the only witness of their love making together is the moon and stars in the sky.

The next morning will come with new promises and a new beginning in their relationship, after all things will change, for the better not just for them but also for Kihyun and Hyungwoo. The new future kings will do everything in their power to see their lovers happy and good forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for now, let me know what you think is good is bad? What do you think of Hoseok and Changkyuns develope in the relationship? Also say thank you for all the kudos and comments I really enjoy reading your thoughs on the story ^^. See ya next time~ !


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Hoseok and Hyunwoo will have to decided who will the king, and how will this affect our two brother Changkyun and Kihyun?? This will be an important chapter to decide the future of the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im here to update this story, this will be an important chap for all the future events to happen in this story, will Hyunwoo be the king? or will be Hoseok? and how will this benefit or not the each of the holders?... Let's find out ;). Also remind all this is not proofread so excuse any mistake, english is not my main language and also this chap have been devided to make it a little bit shorter ^^' hope you don't mind . Sooooooo, enjoy ^^

CHAPTER 13

The next week went by at ease, somehow, as the King of “The Breeze Reign” stayed with them for a whole week until he was ready to travel back to his own reign. Things were going right, both princes were everyday more close to the persons they love and they have more clear the changes they needed to do to be more happy and secure their positions soon. 

It’s been a while since the funeral of the King and Queen happened, so they needed to select a King to reign and in that way avoid any possible treat. As this is an important event it is usual that royals from the other reigns come and greet properly the new King and Queen. But due to all the circumstances happening and all the preparations done undercover to not alert anyone of the possible things that might come to them, it has been decided that they won’t hold a big ceremony and that they will just have their people as witnesses of this event.

In 2 weeks time the event will take place they still have some preparations to do, at the same time as convince the court to make some changes in benefit of the reign. It has been a very difficult time for both princes but they have not changed their goal, to change the laws. Kihyun and Changkyun can just look from apart and wait for the good news or bad news to come. 

At the end of the second week since the start of the preparations, they were getting ready for the coronation time. Kihyun and Changkyun once again have taken the work to decorate the place with flowers and all the adequate things that are needed for this time. They have finished their studies of protocols and history, so they can fulfil the Queen spot for now. Some of the older servants have told them the late Queen would have been pleased with their work, as shows the delicacy and beauty she used to display in these situations. They felt honored to hear that, and also relieved that they are doing a good job, the servants have taken a liking to them both and are always there to help them in anything they need. 

The day have come and is the coronation day. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo and thought that he is the most handsome man he has ever seen, in his royal attire and well style hair push to the back leaving his eyes clean to the view, he looked gorgeous. Changkyun is thinking the same of Hoseok, this is the first time he can see him in his royal attire too, his body proportions look even more attractive in that clothes, his hair have being style similar to Hyunwoo push to the back leaving only some strands of hair falling in his forehead, he look gorgeous.

They both stand tall and elegant in front of the whole court as witness of this event, Kihyun and Changkyun were beside them in the back each in their respective side, beside them were Hakyeon and Wonshik who have return to the palace for this event of their mission and prepared to secure all the spots from any treat to the new Kings. Things were as they have decided, the reign will not have one but two Kings, Hoseok and Hyunwoo decided to reign together, they know they are different and that their points of view are different so that will help them solve problems easier as they will consider any possible angle for a solution on any problem. This also will give them the opportunity to get married with whoever they want. So yes, they have decided to marry their holders, this will make them Kings too, but, they will have a Queen position. Kihyun and Changkyun will be able to be at their side in important matters but they will not have the power to rule as the Kings do. This will also be a protection for both of them though, Hyunwoo and Hoseok think, because now they are untouchable too.

Everyone was pleased with the outcome, except for one person. Changkyun have been keeping an eye on a certain noble that is not so happy about all this, with two Kings ruling the reign they will become more powerful and respected. The coronation ceremony went by, and soon after their marriage ceremony, of course Changkyuns and Kihyuns parents were there for them, they have been specially invited from the now Kings itself. 

The ceremonies finish in a quiet way, because the situations are not the best for them to make big celebrations, Kihyun and Changkyun are happy, they are not bother for not having a big ball this was enough for them, as they have the most important people by their side and their family is there too to enjoy the happiness with them.

It has been 3 months now since the marriage and the coronation, and the spying plans have been going since the attack on the King of “The Breeze Reign”, information has been coming to all the reigns as their best men have been sent to take care of this. It has set time to make a meeting of all the Kings of the four reigns in “The White Reign” again, as Hyungwon is to advance in his pregnancy to travel and Minhyuk has refused to leave him alone. As this has been kept a secret even from their people the only ones that know are the royals of each reign, specially with everything that has happened.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok left the palace, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun behind as they need to fulfil their duties too, they will keep everything fine in the palace while they are not there, telling them they will be fine and waiting for them to comeback with good news, they say their goodbyes at the entrance of the palace with a sweet kiss, and with that Hyunwoo and Hoseok leave the place to go to the other reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for todays chapter, what do you think ? will everything continue smooth from now on? or will there be more surprises for our Kings? lets find out later ;) also thank you so much for all the kudos and comments I appreciate it a lot <3 see you all in the next update, take care!!! ^^


	15. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter things are going to start to get interesting and leading our kings to know how is all this happening. Our boys will be on the line... will this end good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hello i'm back!! jeje this will be a longggg chapter, i'm sorry for that but.. it was the reason why I decided to split the chapter in two so the events happening in here won't be cut in a weird way. Hope you all don't mind how long it is and that you enjoy it!!! let's get started!!! ^^ Also remind this is not proof read and that english is not my main language, so excuse any mistakes.

CHAPTER 14

A week passes and they get a letter, saying they are still busy and that it will take more time for them to come back home. Kihyun sighs after finishing reading the letter to Changkyun who has not been feeling well, he has been experiencing nausea and vomiting, especially in the mornings. This day has started and almost ended particularly fine for Changkyun as he has woken up to not vomiting and just feeling really tired, he has been just dizzy but he has not told his brother to not worry him, he knows it is nothing.

“- This means, we have to keep working and trying to solve some of their works right?” asked Changkyun, tired to his brother, as they have been working non stop to help their husbands with their work.

“- Yes, but we knew this might happen. You know this is a kind of emergency reunion for them”, answered Kihyun from his chair in the tea room outside near the garden.

“- Yeah… but I wish they were here with us, taking tea and enjoying a good time”, says Changkyun pouting a bit like a little kid that is missing his mom for being away working.

“- Look who’s talking? the one that wanted King Hoseok far from him”, say Kihyun chuckling at his brother whining because Hoseok wasn’t at his side.

“- Hey!” say Changkyun taking his cup of tea, “- That is not fair, it was all a misunderstanding you know”, he sip his tea that is a cherry blossom tea of course his favorite, “- But it all feel, like it happen ages ago”, he place the cup on the little table and sigh remembering how the things have been changing and growing between them.

“- You are right, it feels like it happen so long ago” Kihyun answer and sigh, “- But it has been less than a year”, Kihyun took a peach cookie, thay have become his favorite ones to take his tea and their also Hyunwoos favorite, “- I guess… we are now more used to being here than before, and thats why we feel it like a long time have pass”, and he was right, now the palace feel like their home and it feel right.

A servant comes to call them for dinner, so they can go to prepare at their rooms, they both say thank you and nod yes, they get up and walk to their rooms. Kihyun looked at his brother when they were heading to their rooms, now they both sleep in the king's room. Hoseok's room took a hallway to the left and Hyunwoo’s took a hallway to the right, so after they end going up the stairs, they go on separate ways. Kihyun looks at his brother and gives him a tired smile, and goes to his room to change. Kihyun tried to ignore it and went to his room too.

After he change he was going to go down the stairs, but he decided to go check on his brother, Kihyun made his way to Changkyuns and Hoseoks room, and ask to the guard there if Changkyun leave the room already. The guard shook his head, Kihyun knew Changkyun usually doesn't take too much time so he decided to come in, he stepped in looking around but he didn’t see anyone there. Weird, he thought, Changkyun must be here if the guard says he hasn't gone down yet. He then decided to check the bathroom, just to be sure.

There it was changkyun on the floor, he had passed out when he was probably going to take a bath. He had a fever and was sweating a lot. He calls for the guard on the door and tells him to go for a servant and to call the doctor immediately, the guard does as told, and the servants come to help him bring Changkyun to the bed.

The doctor comes soon and checks on him, he gives him some medicine after checking on him, and tells Kihyun what is happening, and that for now Changkyun needs some rest to stabilise and get some energy again.

Kihyun is relieved at the news and he stays at his brother's side in case he wakes up in the middle of the night. Dinner time has long passed but some servants bring some food to Kihyun, saying he needs to have energy too, especially having to take care of his brother. Kihyun is grateful to be with all these wonderful people, that is taking care of both of them too.

Kihyun was sleeping on the chair he had been sitting on since he finished dinner, and is holding his brother's hand tight. Suddenly he felt some move at his side, it was Changkyun waking up, Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, and looked to his side to see his brother holding his hand, “- Hi”, say Changkyun to his brother in a tired and sleepy way.

“- Hi, how are you feeling Kyunnie?”asks Kihyun, smiling sweetly to his brother, and moving some strands of hair from his brother's eyes with his free hand.

“- Tired, I don’t know what happened, suddenly I felt really dizzy and then I passed out”, says Changkyun, still confused that he doesn't know what happened to him, he was fine before just a little tired, but he thought it was all the stress from all the work they are doing.

“- My Kyunnie”, says Kihyun moving to sit at his brother's side on the bed and took Changkyuns hand with both his hands, “- The doctor came to check on you, I was really worried. He said that you will be fine with the correct diet and rest”, he finished saying caresing Changkyuns hand with his thumb.

“- Ok, but why happen? I have been fine all this time, Is it something that I eat?”, ask Changkyun, still confused trying to know what happened.

“- You are fine Kyunnie, but there's someone else with you now. That is why you have been so tired and feeling nauseous in the mornings. Actually I don’t know how I didn’t guess it before”, says Kihyun smiling at his brother, who was giving him a more confused look now. Kihyun laugh and look at his brother with tender eyes to say his next words, “- Kyunnie you are pregnant!”.

Changkyun looks back at Kihyun with a blanc expression, he is trying to process the information, pregnant, Kihyun said he is pregnant, pregnant, preg-nant, he is still processing when realization hits him. He looked up to Kihyun with wide eyes and opened his mouth to ask, “- ME!!, PREGNANT!!, ME!!, I’M PREGNANT?, YOU SURE?”he was still shocked.

Kihyun laughed at his brother's reaction, and shook his head trying to make him calm, “- Yes Kyunnie you are. Now can you please, calm down!”, he laughed again, placing his hands on the others shoulder to make him calm, “- You need to rest Kyunnie, so please calm, and move to the side, I will sleep here tonight with you. I don’t want to leave you alone”, Changkyun did as told and moved to the side to let his brother space to lay next to him. He remembers how they used to sleep together when they were kids, and one of them was sick, they used to say it was to help the other recover faster.

They were both cuddling and ready to sleep under the covers, when Changkyun whispered to his brother, “- I can’t believe it. I’m pregnant Ki”, he paused and sigh softly, “- I thought, you will be the first to get pregnant”, says Changkyun giggling a little bit.

“- Look like you take your duty more diligently”, answer Kihyun whispering to his brother and giggling too. Changkyun was bright red at his brother answer, he is relieve that his brother couldn’t see his face right now, “- Thats ok Kyunnie”, say Kihyun while placing a kiss on his brother cheek, “- You will be a great father and I will be the best uncle in the world!”Changkyun felt really at peace knowing his brother will be by his side in this new experience, as he always has been.

After 2 days Changkyun has been feeling better, and he is now working again by his brother's side. Even if his brother has tried to make him rest some more Changkyun have said that he doesn't need more rest and that he needs to help his husband with his work. They have made the servants and doctor not spread the news of Changkyuns pregnancy, they haven’t explained a direct reason just saying they wanted to keep it a secret for King Hoseok to discover when he comes back.

A month has passed since Hyunwoo and Hoseok have left to “The White Reign”, things seem more complicated that they have anticipated, more news have come revealing that probably someone from their reigns is giving information away.

“- Who do you think can be?” , ask SeungCheol from his chair on the round table where they are discussing this new information.

“- We are still not sure, they have cover it really well”, say Taekwoon from his chair across the table, “- It seem to be someone inside the court, is just that is still not clear from which place he is”, he finish looking down thinking from which reign they can be leaking information.

“- If that is true. That means we have no safe place to discuss this”, says Hyunwoo from his spot.

“- That can be true”, says Joshua Hong, King Taekwoons personal guard, “- But we have been putting a closed eye to all the members in the court here. And nobody has made a wrong move”.

“- We have checked with the help of guard Hongbin and guard Sanghyuk, but all of them seem clean”, answered Jaehwans guard Kwon Soon Young, “- It looks like it is safe to discuss things here”.

“- You are right, I also have kept an eye on all of them since a long time ago. I need to protect Hyungwon and my future baby, so I put extra care in case of any treat”, says Minhyuk standing next to the chimney in the room.

Suddenly the door opened and it was one of King Seungcheol men, Jeong Wonwoo, “- King Jeonghan have send me, to inform that lunch will be served soon”, he say to all bowing as he speak.

“ Who is with them?” ask Seungcheol, as they have no other guards with them, they are all busy taking care of getting more information.

“- Guard Kim Mingyu is with them”, answered Wonwoo, Mingyu is King Jeonghan's personal guard. They both have been spending their time keeping company of Hyungwon as he has been resting more at his 7 months of pregnancy. 

“- He is right, so please take a break all of you and come to eat”, say Jaehwan entering the room as he is also keeping company to Hyungwon, “- King Hyungwon will be happy to see you at his side during lunch time”, he say know looking at Minhyuk with a smile.

Minhyuk returns the smile knowing he has been really busy with all this things going on, and he also thinks he needs some break. All of them need some break. they are all in the dining room, taking their respective places with their husbands. Just Hoseok and Hyunwoo have come without their loved ones.

Suddenly the door was open with a bang startling everyone in the room, it was Wonshik who come in a rush searching for King Hoseok and Hyunwoo, “- King Hoseok”, say Wonshik to Hoseok panting and breathing heavy from running, “- something happen back at home, this letter have just arrive and have been send as urgent”, Hoseok lose no time opening the letter and reading it.

“- What does it say?” ask Hyungwon from his spot, placing a hand on his belly worried for what that letter might say.

Hoseok crumpled the letter in his hands and threw it to the floor, anger was evident in his face as he answered to Hyungwon turning to face the rest, “- Someone has kidnapped Changkyun. Now we know where the information has been leaked from, I guess”.

They were all looking at Hoseok with wide eyes, Hyungwon just sat in his place again, worried knowing that his friend is in danger right now. Hopefully help will reach on time, before something worse happens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all for todays chapter, it was long I know... but i didn't wanted to cut it in the wrong place or in a weird way for the flow of the story :), we are slowly getting to the main parts of this, thank you so much for keep track to this story and I see you all in the next one!! bye have a good day/night!! ^^


	16. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see what happen to Changkyun and if they are able to do something about it. Who can be capable to do such a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm back with another chapter of this story and I'm just realising that we are soon going to end this story T-T but lets enjoy the rest of the story to the end, this another longggggg chapter >.< yes, I get to carried away writing it jeje ^^. Just say again this is not proof read, english is not my main language so excuse any errors please, and enjoy this!!!

#  CHAPTER 15

It was late in the night and Kihyun and Changkyun were having dinner, after a long day. The guards and maids were at their disposal, so they decided to have dinner out in the garden on the table where they usually take tea.

The night is a little chilly, but they enjoy it since they adore the spring weather all year long. 

“- It’s a beautiful night”, says Changkyun to Kihyun looking up to the sky.

“- Yes, you are right. I hope the Kings can come back soon”, says Kihyun and then adding, “- I missed Hyungwoo a lot these days”, he was blushing to admit that he missed his husband out loud.

“- Is ok Ki!”, say Changkyun taking one of his brothers hands and offering a smile to him, “- They will be back to us soon, don’t worry”, Kihyun look back at him with a grin and squeezing his hand a little, “- Also remember that we have a surprise for them”, say Changkyun winking to his brother.

“- hahahaha, you are so right Kyun. I want to see their faces when we tell them the news”, say Kihyun giggling and imagining their husbands faces.

“- I know, Hoseok probably will cry at the news”, Changkyun was sure his husband will cry at the news of his pregnancy, “- And Hyunwoo…”, his words were cut when they heard some noises coming from the dining room.

They rushed to see what was happening, there were some men wearing black masks, and that looked like they were trying to find something. One of them turns to them, and screams to the other that he found them. Changkyun knew what this meant, and the palace guards that were coming won’t be able to protect both of them at the same time. So he decided to push his brother out of the way, so they could only take him.

Kihyun was on the floor near the palace guard, looking with horror how the men took his brother with them, swearing to know they couldn’t take both of them. The palace guards were fighting with the men, but they soon stopped fighting at a sign and ran out of the palace and left as they entered, without being noticed.

Kihyun was so estres, that he was having a panic attack, some young girl servants tried to calm him down as they knew this wasn’t good for him either. Kihyun was taken to his room and to bed even if he was struggling trying to break free to go after the men to find his brother.

A doctor was called to check on him, and Kihyun with his last streng asked a guard to send a letter to the Kings, to tell them what happened. The doctor recommended that he take some rest, that he is alright, and that his brother will be fine too. That if he wants to help his brother he needs to get some rest too. After a while and a little bit of medicine in a tea, he drifts to sleep, hoping nothing bad will happen to his brother and the baby inside him.

The next day, the Kings were back just riding a horse each to make the trip faster. Hoseok wanted to know what happened and how they could break into the palace. Kihyun was waiting for them in the main entrance, nervous and on the edge of crying. As soon as they arrived he went to hug his husband, Hoseok wanted answers but he also knew this must be a lot for Kihyun to take alone.

They all enter Hoseok's workroom, and Kihyun explains to them what happened, but that they have no idea how they could have entered without being noticed. Hoseok was fuming, how dare someone break into the palace? and more, how dare someone take his husband? A King too. Kihyun is sitting next to Hyunwoo in the couch on Hoseok's workspace, as he places a protective arm around Kihyuns waist.

They were still discussing with some guards, if they saw something out of place that day, trying to get a faster way to reach to Changkyun in case something might happen to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a servant announced that the doctor is here. Kihyun answered that he can come in. Kihyun stand and went to the doctor, bowing to him and sitting in a chair next to the desk.

Hyunwoo came next to Kihyun worried not knowing what happened, the doctor did his check up on Kihyuns temperature, pulse, and asked if he had nausea or if he is still feeling anxious. Kihyun answers no to all these questions, “- Are you sure King Kihyun?” ask the doctor again just to confirm if everything was true.

“- Yes doctor, I have been fine. The medicine worked just fine to make me feel less anxious and nervous”, Kihyun answered with a little smile, and held Hyunwoos hand in his.

“- Ok I’m glad to hear that”, says the doctor with a little smile, knowing all the stress situations Kihyun has to deal with, “- I hope you can get more rest now that King Hyunwoo is here. Too much stress is bad for the baby.”, Kihyun blushed instantly and looked down, biting his lower lip. Hyunwoo was still holding his hand, with a blank expression trying to process the information.

The doctor left after saying that he should rest more and try to not stress himself so much. After he left the place, Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun who was still blushing and looking down. He kneels in front of Kihyun and takes his chin with one hand to make him look at him, “- Kihyun?”Kihyun looks at him in the eyes with wet eyes and a little worried face, “- Is it true? Do you… Are you pregnant?”, he said, trying still to make the best guess.

Kihyun sighs and nods yes to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looked at him with tender eyes that were wet because of the emotion, “- We… we… will be parents?”, he whispered to Kihyun, Kihyun node yes again smiling to Hyunwoo with tears rolling down his eyes. Hyunwoo takes Kihyun in his arms hugging him and spinning him in the air. Then he put Kihyun down and kissed him on the lips, placing a hand on his still little belly and says, “- Our baby Ki, here is our baby”, he whispered to him with the biggest smile he has ever given to someone.

Hoseok comes next to them placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and says, “- Congratulations Hyunwoo, you will be a great father”, he smiles at his brother.

“- Thank you Hoseok, I will try my best”, he answer placing his arm around Kihyun in a kind of hug, and taking one of Kihyuns hand with the other hand, Kihyun was still sniffing and taking his breath back, when he turn serious and look back at Hoseok.

“Hoseok, there's something you need to know”, says Kihyun trying to stop his tears from falling, “- Changkyun…. Changkyun… he is pregnant too”, he says as tears spill from his eyes.

Hoseok froze, Changkyun, his Changkyun is pregnant and who knows in which place he is. Kihyun takes a breath still in Hyunwoos hold, “- But… nobody knows. We have kept this a secret. Just as Hyungwon keeps his in secret”, he sighs and then continues, “- We found out after Changkyun faint some weeks ago. He is two months pregnant now”, he finishes starting to sob, thinking of his little brother who might be scared and alone in some weird and strange place.

Hyunwoo took Kihyun in his arms hugging him to give him comfort as he buried his face in his chest trying to stop crying. Hyunwoo then looked at Hoseok who was still froze as tears came down his eyes, “- Hoseok, we need to move faster and find him!, we have no time to waste. If he is pregnant and they don’t know, that will give us some time. As I guess their target is us and not them”, Hyunwoo says thinking in all the information they have gathered from the spies they have sent. 

Hoseok cleans his eyes and says, “- You are right, we have no time to waste”, he sighs and starts to think again a way to get a clue, “- Where do we start searching?”, he say looking to Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo look down in deep thoughts.

“- I… I have something to say”, say Kihyun to them, “- Changkyun has been suspicious of Wang Seung” he says looking at both of them, holding one of Hyunwoos hands.

“- Why? Why was he suspicious of him?”asks Hoseok trying to think of a reason.

“- After what he tried to do to me when we were at his house with Hyunwoo. He watch every move he made, in case he tried to do the same thing again”, he pause to take air and continue, “- Changkyun say that he look suspicious in the funeral and in both of your coronations, but he couldn’t place a reason why he might look kind of… angry”, he finish saying in hope that this might be a good clue.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok exchange looks nodding, now they have a name and a place to start searching.

Changkyun wakes up in the floor with a slight headache, he places a hand on his head and sits slowly opening his eyes, he looks around to check where he is but he couldn’t see anything that could be of help. He got up with a little difficulty and tried to open the door in the room but is locked from the outside, he then walked to a little window in the room, but is too high for him to reach it. He then walked back to the other de of the room and sits on the floor holding his knees and tried to remember what happened, after he was taken he was trying to escape, but suddenly someone put a cloth on his nose for him to smell, then he saw it all back and passed out, after that he can’t remember more.

He stayed on the floor trying not to cry, hugging his legs to his chest tighter, he placed his head in them and he couldn’t stop the tears that spilled from his eyes anymore, he cried until he fell asleep again.

The Kings waste not time and send Wonshik to check on the house Wang Seung have, he is there to spy and find out if Changkyun is there. Thankfully he found Changkyun in a separate room from the house. He sneaked into the place to see if he could see the boy, and there was Changkyun sound asleep in the floor but alive. Wonshik went back to the palace to deliver the news. With the information gathered they made a plan to capture the man that is probably leaking information to “The Cloud Reign” in order to get power and money; and probably, wanting to become King.

They plan everything for him not to find out they will go to arrest him, Wang Seung is a married man, famous for his promiscuous life even if his wife is the most respected lady in the whole reign with an incomparable beauty and a big heart. The guards came to the house without being noticed, and barged into the house while they were having dinner, the man didn’t go down without trying to fight, his wife and childrens didn’t know what is happening. 

After checking in different rooms they finally get to the room where Changkyun is kept, he was found sleeping and dehydrated as it looks like he have not eat or drink water in a long time. The man's wife was astonish and ashame because of his husbands acts. Hakyeon and Wonshik have being the ones in charge to get the operation done. When Wonshik came back to the main entrance of the house with Changkyun, the woman run to him kneeling and taking one of his hands, the guards were ready to protect him if she try something against King Changkyun, “- Please! King Changkyun, we didn’t knew anything!, my children’s…. my children’s don’t deserve to suffer because of their fathers doing”, she was crying inconsolable, pleading more fore their children’s life than her own.

Changkyun knew the woman from the market, he saw her multiple times there buying some flowers, and buying some bread for the kids that were in the market playing. He knew the woman had a big heart and believed in her innocence, he looked at her with a weak smile still a little dizzy, “- Is ok my lady, please… get up”, he takes her by the hands and helps her to get up, “- I know you have nothing to do with your husband's wrong doings, but I can’t assure that your kids won’t be affected by this in the future. For now, just stay out of this.”, he says, giving a little smile to the woman, she moves to let Changkyun pass with the guards and go back to the palace.

Hakyeon was watching everything from afar as he was holding Wang Seung, he gave the man to another guard and they put him in a carriage lock from the outside, to take him to the palace for the court to judge him. Hakyeon helped Changkyun to go into another carriage and say to him, “- I’m proud of you King Changkyun. You have given a wise answer to the woman, even if this ruins a whole family life”, Changkyun gives him a little smile and sits in the carriage falling asleep, tired and still dizzy from the whole situation.

Half an hour later they were back in the palace, the man had been taken to the jail in the far east side of the palace, with hands and feet cuffed to prevent him from escaping. Changkyun got down from the carriage, seeing Hoseok was already there, Hoseok hugged him tight, still afraid that someone might try to take him again. “- You are back”, says Changkyun in a whisper to then collapse in Hoseok’s arms. 

“- Changkyun!, Changkyun please wake up”, he shook Changkyun but he wasn’t waking up, the doctor was already there, and checked his pulse that is weak and he is having a little fever. He ordered to move Changkyun to his room.

Some servants took him from Hoseok’s arms and moved him to his room, Kihyun was following behind him and entered the room with the nurses and servants, then the door was closed. The doctor has told King Hoseok to stay outside waiting. Both of them, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were waiting for the doctor to come out. Three hours later the doctor came out, saying the fever has gone down and that he had to take some medicine, so that he might be fine, but he can’t take anymore stress for now, because that could risk him losing the baby.

Hoseok enters the room, seeing Kihyun next to Changkyun, still with wet eyes looking at his little brother so fragile in the bed. Hoseok comes next to the bed, Kihyun looks at him and moves to the side making room for Hoseok to sit on the bed. Hoseok took Changkyuns hand, which looks even more tiny now. Changkyun opens his eyes still feeling a little tired and looks at Hoseok, “- I wasn’t dreaming”, he says, “- It really is you”, he says as some tears roll down his cheeks.

“-Shhh, is ok love I’m here, with you and for our baby”, he answered, giving a sweet kiss to Changkyuns hand and trying to give a reassuring smile to him.

“- Do you know? About the baby?”, ask Changkyun in a whisper voice sniffing a little.

“- Yes Kihyun told us, that our family will be bigger soon”, he say caressing Changkyuns cheek, “- I’m so happy to know we will be parents, I promised you, that I will keep both of you safe”, he whisper to his husband with wet eyes still thinking of what have happen in his absences, feeling like he have already fail in that.

“- I know, I trust you Hoseok. I know you will always protect us”, says Changkyun with a weak smile, “- Can… Can you… Can you lay here with me?”, he asks Hoseok, in a whisper toned like if its meant only for Hoseok to heard.

“- Yes, love anything you want”, Hoseok climbed to the bed and lay next to Changkyun cuddling him from behind, and giving some kisses on the cheek.

Kihyun was tearing at the view of his brother and Hoseok, he knows that Hoseok will protect him and that love him like no other. Hyunwoo and Kihyun leave the room without being noticed, as Kihyun orders the servants to leave the room too and give them some privacy. 

That night Hoseok and Changkyun sleep cuddling each other, knowing that they are in the arms of their loved one, and that nothing will tear them apart. Hoseok thinks that this means that they had to solve this problem soon, as now there are three future heirs that need to be protected. He knows that by now the letter they have sent have probably reached “The White Reign” telling them how everything has gone, and that they need to be prepared to put the plan into action sooner than they have anticipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that's the end of this chapter :), it was good?... ummm did you see the surprise coming? ;) jeje, everything end well for now... our boys will start a hard time, but I think they will get through everything together :). Thanks for all the kudos, comments and follow this story ^^, wishing all a good day/night!!!


	17. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we will start the most important chapters of this book, lets see how is everything going for our boys.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ^^, I'm back with another chapter we are entering the most interesting parts already we are just two chapter down to the end :( but well all stories have to end right? lets enjoy what we have left of the story ;). As always this is not proof read, english is not my main language so please excuse any errors, and enjoy :*
> 
> Also hope you are all recover from the lose mv from Wonho, I'm still not over it i like so much :) , hope you are all enjoying it too ^^

#  CHAPTER 16

After the letter gets to “The White Reign”, all the Kings decide this has been enough and that is time to put action, before things scale to a level they won’t be able to stop it.

The next morning came for Hoseok and Changkyun, who were still under the blankets cuddling each other, Hoseok needed to wake up and prepared, because he knew it was necessary to start with the treal for Wang Seung and get as much information as possible, with the imminent war ahead they need to know as much as possible to be prepared to confront their enemy.

It is 6 a.m and he knew it is better if Changkyun sleep some more, so he tried to move as slow as possible to not wake up his lover at his side, but it was in vain as Changkyun quickly took his hand for him to not go, Hoseok sigh and try to move again but Changkyun speak to him stopping him in the act, “- Why are you leaving me? You have just come back… Can’t you sleep some more with me?”, ask Changkyun with a sleepy voice and eyes slightly open because he was still too tired.

“- No, love. I… I just want you to rest some more”, say Hoseok placing a kiss on Changkyuns forehead, “- You need some sleep, and I need to do some work”, he move to hug Changkyun some more before getting up, Changkyun rolled to face Hoseok and give him a morning kiss in the lips, “- You can rest some more and later you can have your breakfast, ok?. Remember you need to have energy to take care of you and our precious baby”, say hoseok with a sweet smile and shiny eyes putting a hand on Changkyuns little belly.

Changkyun giggles with Hoseok's words and hides his face on Hoseok's neck trying to hide his red cheeks, “- Ok, but please… come to us as soon as possible, ok?”, says Changkyun looking up to his husband, still with slightly pink cheeks.

And with one last kiss, Hoseok got up to get ready to attend the trial, Hyunwoo is already waiting for his brother as both their presence is necessary for this.

“- Are you ready Hoseok?”, asked Hyunwoo, looking at his brother a little worried, he looked tired, angry and worried, “- You don’t need to come, I can manage this alone. You need some more rest”, says a very concerned Hyunwoo.

“- Is ok, Hyunwoo. I can do this and you know I need to know why this bastard do all this to our mates.”, he is furious and needs answers, that he knows this man can give, “- How could he dare to be a traitor to the crown? and also to his family? I need to know who is behind all this, Hyunwoo.”, Hoseok says looking right in the eyes of his brother with a serious face that Hyunwoo never saw before.

Suddenly a guard come to them in a hurried way, “- King Hoseok, King Hyunwoo”, say the guard bowing to both Kings, “- Someone have break into the prison.”, say the guard still trying to catch his breath, “- Please, you need to come and see.”, and with that both Kings have gone to the prison side and take a look.

When they got there, they saw something they didn’t expect. Wang Seung was dead, it looked like someone had killed him with a blade and made sure to leave behind a mark to make sure they knew who was behind this. It was the same mark found in the King and Queen attack, and it was also the same of the time King Taekwoon was attacked too. They ask if someone saw something, if someone has been hurt outside, but nobody saw or heard anything. They order the guards to clean everything and take the body to give it back to his family. The guards do as told and start to work.

When they were heading back to the palace again, they saw a carriage coming. It was a carriage with the symbol of “The White Reign”, a snowflake in the middle of a circle surrounded by stalagmites that resemble a cave in the snow. As soon as they got close to the carriage they saw King Minhyuk coming out, followed by King Hyungwon and King Jeonghan. Hyungwon saw the Kings of “The blossom Reign” and walked fast to them to ask, “- How is Changkyun? Is he ok? Is he recovering well? Where is he? I want to see him and Kihyun.”, he was rushing his words as he was nervous and worried for his friends.

“- Love breath, please. And let them talk for them to answer to you”, say Minhyuk with a sigh and an apologetic look, his husband have being so worried that as soon as he knew his husband is coming to see Hoseok and Hyunwoo, he demand to come with him and see his friends.

“- Is ok Minhyuk”, say Hoseok with a tired smile, “- They are in Changkyuns room, Kihyun is taking care of him while I'm busy”. And with that hyungwon says a quick thank you and springs into the palace to go to Changkyuns room.

“- I’m sorry that I’m here too. But King Hyungwon need some support and care”, say King Jeonghan bowing to King Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“- Is ok, King Jeonghan. You can go to them too, you are a friend now, so you are very welcome here too.”, say Hyunwoo this time, “- And thank you for being here for them too”, he says with a grateful smile.

“- No problem, we need to be together in this”, Jeonghan says bowing one more time and walking inside the palace to see the Kings too.

“- I’m sorry, Hyungwon was so nervous to know how they are that i couldn’t say no to him”, says Minhyuk with a sigh as he was worried that something might happen in the trip that could put him and Hyungwon in danger specially because of their baby.

“- Don’t worry Minhyuk”, say hoseok with a sigh and a smile, “- Is good to see that they have a lot of support at this moment. Their parents don’t know what happened yet, Changkyun didn’t want to worry them. So, it is good to see that they have support not only from us”, he finished saying, still regretful of leaving his husband behind the last time not knowing that this could be dangerous.

They walk inside the palace, to Hoseok's work space to discuss the recent events and how to proceed. Minhyuk was coming to see the trial, little did he know that there won’t be any trial at all. Hyunwoo and Hoseok told him the most recent events, when they heard a noise coming from one of the windows of the room. They all turn to look in alarm fearing an attack.

“- Don’t worry please, King Hoseok, King Hyunwoo and King Minhyuk. I come from the King Taekwoon side. The man said bowing to them and discovering his face, they knew it was true when they saw embroidered in the man’s shirt the mark of “The Breeze Reign”. It is a short man with a very scary look but handsome nonetheless, “- I’m known as Woozi, but my name is Lee Jihoon. I’m one of King Taekwoons personal guards, and the captain of the special forces in “The Breeze Reign”.

They were looking at one another until Minhyuk broke the silence, “- Why King Taekwoon sent you here?”, they were all curious to know the reason.

“- After King Hyunwoo and King Hoseok leave “The White Reign”, I was sent with them on behalf of KingTaekwoon to make sure to be of help in case this was necessary. So after they bring the prisoner to the place and before return I decided it was better to stay and check if everything will be ok.”, He stopped walking closer to the Kings and continued, “- I know you are all wondering, why you didn’t notice me before. I have being train to be like a shadow, an invisible guard that nobody see, that is the ability of the special forces of “The Breeze Reign”, so I was able to see who kill the prisoner”, they were all stunning at what he was telling them, but all that could wait they needed answers now.

“- So, Who did it?”, says Hoseok in a rush, nervous to know the answer and that maybe this will help to solve the problems they have ahead.

“- It was a man with my same training, but I could tell he isn’t good, someone real good could have gone unnoticed even from me, but that give me the opportunity to follow him after and check where he was heading”, he pause and walk to the map display in Hoseok's desk and point to a place near to “The Cloud Reign”, “- Here the man enter and disappear into the darkness of the mist that surround the edge with the other reign”, he finish saying. Now they know for sure who is behind all this and why Wang Seung was killed, whoever that is behind needed to shut him before he reveal information.

“- Now we know is true”, say Hyunwoo from where he is standing, “- The ruler of “The Cloud Reign” is trying to begin a war again, we need to stop this before is too late”, he say with a very firm voice. They offer food and water to the guard send by King Taekwoon, before he could go back and inform to his King of the news and how they are going to start the plan. After all they have being secretly training their best guards for this battle.

In Changkyuns room, Kihyun has come to him and brought breakfast, in that way he will not need to go down the stairs and continue resting as indicated by the doctor. “- Kyun are you ok? Are you recovering fine?”, ask Kihyun with a worried face.

“-Yes Ki I’m fine”, says Changkyun to his brother eating his breakfast like there's no tomorrow, he was blaming this to the baby, that he or she is too hungry, “- I’m still tired but I will fine Ki. Yesterday I sleep really well, so I feel a little bit more recovered now”, he say with a smile and remembering how hoseok have held him while he slept making him feel protected and safe.

“-That's good Kyun”, say Kihyun letting out some breath he didn’t know he was holding, “- And how was he? When you told him about the baby?”,say Kihyun curious about it.

“- Well he already knew! I’m guessing you told him right?”, say Changkyun looking at his brother biting his bread with some strawberry jam, Kihyun looked at him apologetic because he knew his brother wanted to tell his husband about it, “- Is ok Ki! I’m just playing. He is happy, really happy Ki. He has promised to keep us both safe and out of danger”, says Changkyun, smiling and knowing Hoseok will make his words true.

“- I’m happy for both of you Kyun. You deserve happiness and more after all this mess”, say Kihyun, taking the tray out of Changkyuns legs and putting it in the bedside table, then he comes back to the bed side and sits on the bed beside Changkyun.

“- And… How does Hyunwoo react? You told him already right?”, ask Changkyun not missing how red his brother's face is. Changkyun laughs at his brother's reaction making Kihyun feel more embarrassed.

“- He…”, Kihyun was cut in mid answer, when the door swung open and entered in a rush a very worried looking Hyungwon and after him was coming King Jeonghan too, that look like he had run a marathon.

“- Changkyun! Kihyun! how are both of you? Are you fine Kyun? Are you still hurt? Do you have pain somewhere?”, Hyungwon shouted all his questions at once and held Changkyuns face in his hands inspecting every inch of his face and later his arms to see if there was any scratch visible.

Kihyun was beside King Jeonghan and giving him some water, as he spoke to Hyungwon saying, “- Ya! Stop with the questions and let him answer at least one”, he was laughing at his friends rush to know answers.

“- I’m sorry Kyun, but I’m really worried for you and for you too Kihyun. This wasn’t a pleasant experience”, say Hyungwon with a sigh and gesturing Kihyun to come closed to the bed too. Hyungwon made himself comfortable sitting in the bed and holding his now big tummy. King Jeonhan come close to them and sit in a chair next to the bed.

“- We are fine Wonnie! The doctor has checked me already and says I just need some rest. I will be better in no time”, says Changkyun, smiling to his friend grateful to see that they are not alone in this.

“- That's great news” say Hyungwon with a relieved sigh, “- Have the doctor check on you today”, ask Hyungwon to Changkyun.

“- He has not come yet”, say Kihyun bringing a glass of water to Hyungwon, “- The doctor will be here probably in the afternoon”, he finishes saying and sitting in the bed beside Changkyun.

“- I see, well if it's ok with both of you, maybe Jeonghan can check you right now”, say Hyungwon with a smile, Kihyun and Changkyun look at him with confused eyes, “- He have knowledge in medicine, he is not a doctor, but he has been checking on me since he have arrive to “The Winter Reign”. So, if it's ok, maybe he can give you a quick check now to see how you are recovering”, Kihyun and Changkyun look at each other and nod yes to his friend.

“- Is ok, Changkyun”, say Jeonghan walking to the bed, “- I won’t do anything that might hurt you, I just want to check if you have a fever or something” he smile at Changkyun making him relax and calm, Jeonghan start to check Changkyun if theres something that might need more attention, if he have a fever or if he might need more rest and sleep.

He check also Changkyuns pulse and to then look at him with wide eyes, “- Are you pregnant Changkyun?” ask Jeonghan in awe, Hyungwon also look at him wide eye and mouth slightly open. Changkyun blush immediately and made them know he is right.

“- Why didn’t you say anything?”, ask Hyungwon, “- OMG! Did that man knew you were pregnant when he took you?” say Hyungwon worried again, knowing his friend could have lost his baby due to stress or physical hurt.

“- No!”, say Changkyun, “- We have keep it a secret, in case someone might try to hurt me or any of us”, he sigh and look at his belly that is still too little to be notice, “- But we thought that maybe they told to Minhyuk in the letter”.

“- No, they didn’t write about it. Maybe in case the letter gets in the wrong hands”, say Hyungwon knowing well the threat that could be for all of them, if someone tries to hurt them.

“- Yeah, I guess. That's why they didn’t tell anything”, say Changkyun looking up and smiling to Jeonghan, “- King Jeonghan, can you check Kihyun too?”, ask Changkyun to Jeognhan, who smile and nod yes.

He started for Kihyuns pulse and once again he look wide eye to him too, “- No way!, you are pregnant too?!”, Hyungwon was once again with very big opened eyes, and mouth open. 

“- How can this be possible?”, ask Hyungwon very surprise.

“- But, you have a little more time than Changkyun right?”, says Jeonghan as he knows exactly how to count the time, just as a doctor might do.

“- You are right”, say Kihyun blushing, “- How do you know that?” ask Kihyun curious because King Jeonghan has guessed totally right.

“- jajaja, I have read a lot about medicine. And I have given some advice to some of our servants in the palace. I have learned even more with them. I’m not a doctor of course, but there's somethings I am capable to know”, he says smiling sweetly to Kihyun, “- Congrats to both of you, these babies will be a blessing to the reign”.

They have spend a lot of time talking and getting to know prince Jeonghan some more. He have told them how he become a King. He have being engage to King Seungcheol since they were born, Yoon Jeonghan is one of the sons of a noble family of “The Leaf Reign”. He come to a very respected family of nobles, known for their generosity and good heart, they have made the union since they were in their mothers belly, to make sure the reign will have an heir in the future, one coming of good linnage and a respected name. They have fall in love at first sight, their love just grew bigger as they were growing up. King Jeonghan have always believe that destiny have being to good with him, giving him a lovely family and a husband that love him more than anything.

Lunch time has come and they all have decided to come out to the dining room, Changkyun has suggested it, as he is now bored to be in his room and saying he needs to do some exercise. They all help Changkyun walk down the stairs, just in time to see the Kings coming out of Hoseok's work space and sending someone else out.

Hoseok saw Changkyun and came running to him as he was now on the first floor, “- Kyun!, love what you are doing here? You should have taken your lunch in bed too, you need to rest”, say Hoseok coming to his husband and placing an arm on his waist and taking his hand with his free hand.

Changkyun sigh and say, “- I’m totally fine love and I wanted to walk for a bit, is tiring to be just laying down in bed”, he say with a pout, “- And also baby wanted to see you and have lunch with you”, he give Hoseok his best puppy eyes, and as always Hoseok is weak to those puppy eyes, so he give up and take Changkyun bridal style in his arms and take him to the table.

The rest watch the scene laughing at Hoseok's extreme care for his husband, the rest of them enter the place to have their meal together.

They are now enjoying between friends and family, knowing that difficult times are coming ahead, and that these memories will give them the strength necessary to overcome everything that might come to them. They have sent Woozi back to King Taekwoon and inform him what they have planned, they have also sent Hakyeon to King Seungcheol to inform him that they might need the forces ready sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all, see you all in the next chapter. Thank you for all the love and readings, also for the comments are really appreciated :), I din't thought this would get to much atention, so thank you so much it means a lot to me ^^, have a good day/ afternoon/ night!!!
> 
> And keep streaming Wonhos song!!! king deserves all our efforts, fighting!! <3


	18. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see our kings fight for what they want and to get the peace back in the land... will they be able to do it?... or will they failed trying to get things in order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Im here with one of the last chapters of this story hope you all have enjoy this journey... the story have been longer than I expected jeje but I am very happy for all the love that have get ^^thank you so much. So say again this is not proof read, english is not my main language, please excuse any errors and ENJOY!!! :D

#  CHAPTER 17

King Taekwoon will be leading the plan, as he is more perceptive and know how to analyze situations. King Seungcheol and King Minhyuk will be leading the forces as they are known for their fighting training and knowledge in the use of various weapons. King Hoseok and King Hyunwoo will be helping King Taekwoon with the plan making as they are very creative in finding solutions, Hyunwoo might also help lead the forces as he is known for his ability with the blade and Hoseok might be a support with the arrow part of the force.

They have been working hard in training the forces and preparing them for battle, as they have just a vague idea of what might happen to them. They know “The Cloud Reign” is probably preparing to use black magic, that was the way they tried to attack the last time. But this time they are prepared, this time they are together, this time the reigns have joined forces to protect what is theirs, their home, their land.

They were ready to attack “The Cloud Reign”, but even if they have some information, there's still a lot more that they don’t know. They know that they need to leave some Kings far from the war, so they have decided to leave Prince Jooheon too with them in order for him to take the guards in the palace to lead them in case that is necessary.

To be sure that the pregnant males are safe, they will be staying in “The Breeze Reign” as is the farthest place from “The Cloud Reign”, they have to move them in a secret way, because nobody knows they are pregnant beside the royals. They are currently moving them in a kind of tunnel that connects to a road close to “The Breeze Reign”, unfortunately they have to walk as carriages can’t enter there.

The palace of “The Blossom Reign”, is the only palace with a secret connection to the other reign, for that reason is necessary for the people that are not going to the war, to move there in the safest way possible. For that reason as Hyungwon is already in the company of Kihyun and Changkyun, they are waiting for the princess of “The Leaf Reign” to arrive, she is a young girl, of similar age of prince Jooheon, no one know how she look as it have being a surprise for all when King Seungcheol ask for protection for her. 

The night was starting to make the sky dark, they are still waiting for the princess as they have scheduled to go on their journey early in the morning. Kihyun and Changkyun are waiting for her at the entrance of the palace in company of Jooheon.

“- She is taking so much to come, don’t you think?”, comment Changkyun to them as they have been waiting for her to arrive for half an hour now.

“- I know. But we just can wait, you know “The Leaf Reign” is not so close to here”, say Kihyun and then adding, “- I just hope that nothing bad might happen to her”, they were all praying for nothing to happen to her or the servants and guard coming with her, the trip is not safe for anyone.

“- They will be here soon, they might have taken their precautions”, says Jooheon standing next to Changkyun. 

Kihyun was about to say something, when they saw the doors of the main entrance open to some guards from “The Leaf Reign” but they see no carriage so they are confused as to why the princess is not there. All of them have their face cover just the eyes can be seeing, they all dismount and walk closer to Changkyun and Kihyun without say anything, Jooheon was standing in front of them in case they might not be some royal guards, the one leading the guards bow as a greeting and talk.

“- King Kihyun, King Changkyun, Thank you so much for allow me to come here”, say the female voice coming from the guard, they were all confused and looking to each other, how is it that they have one female guard?, looking at their confused faces the guard chuckle and uncover her face removing the mask and hood of her black cape, “- I’m sorry if I might confused you, King Kihyun and King Changkyun.”, she say bowing one more time and smiling to them, Jooheon was enchanted by her beauty and her honey like voice, “- I’m princess Choi Xiao, from “The Leaf Reign”, it was decided that it was more secure for me to come as a guard instead of as the princess. So nobody would know that something is going on”. It was a good idea from King Seungcheol, to dress his sister like a guard to prevent any attack.

“- Welcome to “The Blossom Reign”, princess Choi Xiao”, says Kihyun with a friendly smile, “- Let me introduce you to my brother. King Changkyun, King Hoseok's husband”, he says pointing to his brother beside him.

“- Nice to meet you princess Choi Xiao, it is a pleasure to have you here”, answered Changkyun with a smile to her.

“- And this”, say Kihyun pointing and looking to Jooheon now, who look totally lost in the princess beauty, “- He is prince Lee Jooheon from “The White Reign” King Lee Minhyuk brother”, finish Kihyun nudging a little in Jooheon’s side, as he look like day dreaming.

Jooheon cleans his throat waking from his dream and says, “- Nice to meet you, princess Choi Xiao, it is a pleasure to finally meet you”, he says with a little bow and taking one hand of the princess that she offers to him and planting a little kiss on her hand.

“- The pleasure is my, prince Jooheon.”, she say with a shy smile to Jooheon, “- Is a pleasure to meet all of you finally, my brother have talk to me about how good friends all of you are, and I can say he is right”, she say with a smile in her face, she is glad that she is in a safe place with people she can trust.

They all enter the palace and head to the dining room, they have been waiting for the princess to come to have dinner, they all sit in their usual places. Princess Xiao is sitting next to Jooheon tonight, and by the look of it they have clicked instantly and are enjoying a good conversation while having dinner. By the end of the dinner it was no secret that they have something blossoming between them, Minhyuk feels like a proud father looking at his brother that has probably found love too.

The next day come faster than they want, they are saying their good-byes to each other, they don’t want to be apart, but they know is necessary, with princess Xiao have come Mingyu and Wonwoo, they will be guarding them in the trip as the other guards are already with the special forces. Once in the middle of the tunnel they will find Joshua and Soonyoung, to lead them to “The Breeze Reign”. 

The ones staying in there are King Kihyun, King Changkyun, King Hyungwon and with them will be King Jaehwan and King Jeonghan, to help in the care of the three pregnant males, Prince Jooheon and princess Xiao will also stay with them.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo are now in the way to where the special forces are, they are moving in a secret passage that nobody but them knows. Once there the place is like a cavern, illuminated by torches and some fire made in the center. In a table on the side are King Taekwoon and King Seungcheol talking about how to proceed in the first step, which is the most important as the surprise factor is what is going to give them the advantage.

After reuniting and talking some more about how to exactly proceed, a guard has come to tell them of activity near the place they are right now in a forest, that is a frontier with the other reigns. They decided to attack that night in that place as this is probably their best opportunity. But something feels a little bit off to them, it's kind of easy, but they are already here and ready to attack, so, why not use the opportunity.

They are all ready in their places, they have seen a camp there, look like a base of the people from the “Cloud Reign”. They are ready to attack as they are circling the base to attack as soon as possible, they enter in the place, and are ready to attack, when suddenly there's nothing, just trees and rocks and nothing more, they are in the forest. King Taekwoon looks around noticing just half of the guards are in with them as the mist has created a type of barrier not letting the other guards enter, they made a mistake, this is a trap!. And now they are surrounded by a bigger number of soldiers. 

How can this be possible?, they saw a camp in here, how could the camp suddenly disappear?, at that moment he remembered something ‘The Cloud Reign uses magic’, they didn't know if it was true until today. “- This is bad”, say Seungcheol, “- There's nothing we can do know we need to fight”, say Hyunwoo from his side, “- We need to stay closed if we get attack to far from each other it will be over”, say Hoseok thinking in the number of men that are surrounding them, “- That sound good”, say Minhyuk, “- Let’s pray mother nature don’t leave our side, this time”, this were Taekwoons words, and with that they started to fight.

The night has been brutal for all of them, the men look like they are appearing each time they destroy them, they look like they are made of magic, while their guards are decreasing in number as time passes. The man responsible for all this came to them. He looks like coming out of the air, as he walks to them with a victorious smile, most of their people are down now, some have given their life to protect their land. The Kings are also exhausted and some are injured, but they refuse to give up.

“- Give up already”, say the man that comes in last, “- All of you are no rival to me and my power”, with the most devilish smile that all of them have seen, “- This is just a waste of time, and you are all just delaying the inevitable”.

“- Why are you doing this?”, ask King Minhyuk exhausted and sick of all this, “- You could have talk to us, if there's something bothering you”, say Hyunwoo with a stern and serious voice, “- You know the use of magic is prohibited in this land”, say Taekwoon furious and wanting to know answers.

The man in front of them laughs and then says in a very mocking way, “- You have to be kidding me, I don’t have time for those things. And why i would not use magic, I’m not part of your so call land.”, he started to walk, making the Kings stand next to each other, circling them as he was planning his next move, “- None of you know how it is to live in this dark place, how it is to know that nobody wants to live here. So, as my father did, I decided to change all that making all of you come here and think that it is a good idea to attack me”, they are more confused now, “- Now that I have all of you here, it will be easier to take the land and become the one and only King of this land!”, he started to move his hands and some dark mist start to surround them.

He made them stand all together to attack them easily, “- Now all of you will die, together as friends and family”, say the man laughing again making cold sweat run in their backs, they all thought this might be their end as now the mist have started to make them feel weak, suffocated like they are short of breath. Suddenly a strong wind was felt making all the mist disappear, they were surprised and were trying to see what had happened.

The man that was attacking them with magic was furious, “- WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW COULD YOU DISAPPEAR MY MIST?” he was screaming to them but they didn’t know what was happening. The man started to make the mist appear again, when not just the wind came again but also a tree branch latch on his arm on his left and another on his right stopping him.

“- This is enough!” say a female voice coming from the frontier side of “The Cloud Reign”, “- We are the gods of this land, and we are tired of seeing you trying to hurt our people”, say this time a more young male voice, “- Your father have tried the same a lot of years ago, and it end the same”, say another female voice, “- Don’t let the mist control you too”, say a more older voice.

The Kings look back to see who is talking and helping them while they help each other to breath with ease again. They are surprised to see there the gods of their respective lands. The winter queen, a female young looking spirit, the autumn spirit, an older looking person that probably has a lot of wisdom, the summer youth spirit, the younger male they heard before and the spring princess spirit, a young adult looking woman. They started to fight with the man in front of them, magic versus magic, the other man had less knowledge in the use of magic and at this point the magic had consum all his energy, making him weak to fight against the ancient spirits that protect this land. In the end he was no match for them disappearing consum in the magic and hate that he had.

“- And now”, say the spring princess, “- Is time to finish this all”, she made room for the summer youth spirit to come and blow away all the mist with the help of the winter queen freezing everything and bottling it up everything in an old base held by the autumn spirit. When they finish, they turn around to see the Kings of their lands and bow to them to later disappear. 

The only one left was the spring princess, “- We are very proud of all of you, all of you have decided that together will be stronger and indeed you are, that's why we all come to help. This is only possible when the people of all lands have a strong relationship and trust in each other”, she say looking at all the Kings, “- From now on, there will not be anymore mist and dark here, this was supposed to be a protection for this land but it backfires when years ago a man contaminated this spaced with black magic, but it will be empty and clean now as nobody live here”, she say looking around, “- As mother nature is the god of this whole land, she will made a new barrier of protection, one that won’t be corrupt. This land now on will be bless and prosper with the new generations to come”, she say turning to look at the Kings, “- Is time for me to go back to my land, is a pleasure for all of us to serve such wonderful Kings”, she finish talking bowing and smiling to them to later disappear as the others did.

The Kings were surprised and grateful, to know that they are not alone, there's someone above them looking for the security of their land and their loved ones.

Without the mist the other guards and personal guards of the Kings are now beside them to help them, there have been lots of lives lost, and a lot more are injured. King Seungcheol and King Minhyuk have some injuries in their arms, King Taekwoon has some scratches but nothing major, King Hoseok has a big injury in his leg made by one of the blades of the enemy. Hyunwoo runs to his brother's side with a scratch on his chest that looks like he has been really lucky to just have a scratch and be alive, the scratch is in his collar bone, they recount all the damage and prepare to head back to their family and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now peace will be in the land once again, our kings of every place will be able to be at ease again and more now that the babies will be coming soon ;) thank you all for reading this story!!! and we have one more chapter down ;) so see you next time!!!


End file.
